Memoirs of a Teen Troublemaker
by Michellesdaughter
Summary: Sirius Black's journal has been found by his Godson whose having relationship issues. What better read than the words of a Marauder in his prime? Sirius's fascination with blue shoelaces and the girl who wears them in her hair SB/OC HP/Ginny
1. The Lost Journal

**I own nothing but the converse on my feet. Harry Potter belongs to JK we all know that.**

Harry looked through the boxes quietly. Sirius had left him loads of things, but with all that he'd gone through and all that he'd faced he found looking through the stuff he left behind too much. He sighed, and pushed a hand through his hair. He knew that doing this was his way of avoiding her, the way she smiled at him and spoke to him. He couldn't even recall why he and Ginny had fought in the first place. That's why he wasn't back in her flat like usual, that he was here in Sirius's house. He opened a box in the back, it seemed some noise was emitting from it. He opened it gingerly, everyone knows a box making a noise is a bad sign wizarding world or not. He poked it with his wand and the box opened.

Harry leaned over it, and a top a box of momentos remained there. Things that Harry couldn't place immediately, mainly because a journal sat on the top shimmering with a strange green light. He reached in and picked it up. It didn't feel sinister, it just felt like it had been waiting a long time to be opened. On the top of the leather journal, in green letters spelled out Sirius's name. Under that what looked carved in was a smiley face that winked at him every few moments.

He couldn't pry it open at first. It kept asking in an annoyed voice for a password, but he couldn't think of anything after almost an hour of guessing. Finally the voice sighed and asked, "Who exactly are you then?"

"I'm..Sirius's Godson..Harry Potter.." He waited for the book to say something, but it didn't. Finally however it opened, gingerly as he tried to open it. The first page was just scribbling, as if Sirius had tried to find a quill that worked properly, but the next page was covered in writing, long loopy handwriting of a rushed teenage boy.

_I hate the idea of telling people what I think. Especially a journal of all stupid things. But Andromeda's birthday gift should be used I guess. James keeps trying to open it, so I've put loads of hexes to protect it. Even James shouldn't get to know everything right?_

_After the long boring dinner I can't stand hearing James pine after Lily still. Even dating they're always like that. Chelsey, she looks so beautiful but I think I may as well break things off right? _

_She can tell I'm thinking about breaking us up, she keeps looking at me across the library. I have to admit one last snog would be nice…blast this quill keeps moving off the page when I look at her. Remus keeps staring off into space, it's really unlike him. I poke his head and he moves startled and laughs it off saying he should sleep more. I watch him do it again and sigh._

"_Something's going on with our Moony.." I murmur to Wormtail who continues to snore away sleepily atop his potions book. Great, how to fix this._

Harry stared at the words, imagining what his godfather had been like in school. He looked around a while, back to the box and then to the journal. What harm could a while of reading do him? It wasn't as if this stuff were waiting for him with annoyance. He took the journal and walked down the stairs, sitting in an old armchair with a candle or two lit beside it. He pushed his dark hair from his eyes, glancing back to where he had been. Harry found it all rather amusing, but he was getting tired after a few hours of such things. Various girls that Sirius fancied, the on-going romance (sort of) between his parents. He wanted to put it away a while until the last sentence on his page caught his eye. The letters were written more hasty, more like the man had been surprised or excited.

_I've solved it! Well, sort of. We were sitting in our usual hideout when James explained it all to me. Moony reckons he's in love with that girl that Lily's always going on about as being mental. He himself has mentioned it quietly to us after the full moon, and rested his head against the wall of the Shrieking Shack talking about her on and on. _

_I know who she is after James told me I have class with her. She sits in front of me in History of Magic, and I'm going to keep an eye on her to see what sort of person would catch our bookworm's eye. James would do it, but Lily's got some cramming date at the library with him for the whole day to help him with Ancient Runes. So it's just me and this weird girl. _

_Her hair is dark black, and I reckon it'd look like any other girl's if she didn't wear it with shoelaces in it. They're blue shoelaces, tied in like ribbons. The girl besides me tries to flirt with me, but I can't help but want to pull one of those shoelaces to get her attention. Again the girl beside me flirts, and then gets annoyed and charms a paper broomstick to swirl around her head. The girl doesn't notice at first, but when she does she turns around and looks directly at me with the most intensely green eyes I've ever seen. She stared at me a while, then to the girl beside me and gives her a mischievous smile before turning around as if nothing had gone on._

_I have to know what in the hell she's about.._

_**A/N—I had this idea randomly today. I hope you enjoyed it so far, any suggestions and reviews are much appreciated. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. You smell

Harry woke up with a start. He couldn't remember where he was at first, until he realized that there was an owl impatiently biting at his finger and it all came back. He must have fallen asleep reading. He looked at the journal on the floor, and then back to the letter that his owl Fren had left for him. He opened it up, reading it a moment before putting it down. He had promised to meet Ron last night to go see some Quidditch match. Damn, he'd forgotten. He shook his head, Ginny would probably have filled her brother in on their fight anyway, and he'd rather not get into that right now.

He got up and walked to the kitchen, and found some leftover blueberries which he put out for the impatient owl. The owl ate them happily, leaving Harry with a sore finger. He sighed and walked back into the living room and picked the journal up.

"Blue shoelaces," Harry looked over the word in the book a while shaking his head with a sleepy yawn. He sat back down, and thought about all the things he had to do. He was going to go talk to the Daily Prophet about some rumour they'd started about he and Ginny eloping in Canada. The two could barely keep together without fighting lately much less think about something like marriage. He looked back to the journal however, a little escapism never hurt anyone right?

It took a moment, but he found where he'd left off with ease. Fren found a perch atop the chair as if he too was reading over the words.

_She's insane. Either that or she doesn't care at all, and either way I am sure that she is the queerest person I've ever met. The girl beside me, Amanda maybe?, keeps throwing things at her. I think she wants to catch my attention by doing this, but I don't even look at her again. Those stupid blue shoelaces flick back and forth as the girl takes messy notes I can't even read. Her handwriting's worse than Prongs's! I watch again as she writes, and then finally as the class begins to file out I realize I've focused the whole class on this crazy girl. She stands up a while, and looks back at the girl beside me with that same smile._

"_Nessa, you shouldn't be mean to people who don't talk to you. Who knows what sort of state of mind they're in.." Her voice is strange, half singing and half teasing. She doesn't even look at me, just at this Nessa girl and then she turns around, and once again those eyes stare at me. I want to tell her to turn around, but I can't find the words._

"_Oh and you..your friend is Remus isn't he?" She picks up her books a moment, and retrieves some loose parchments with handwriting I recognize as Remus's. She puts them in my hands and gives me a serious nod as if she's entrusting me with someone's life. "He dropped these in potions..I think I bumped into him on accident.." _

_Before I can reply she's gone. I look back to Nessa, and she doesn't even care I've finally paid attention to her. Her nose has broken out in strange rainbow colored freckles, making her panic as she looked at her reflection in her compact. I walk by with an amused smile, looking back down the hall either way once I reach it. No sign of black hair and blue shoelaces._

_Moony, Wormtail, Prongs and I talk about it in an abandoned classroom that we use to store the various things we use for pranks, and a case or two of fire whiskey. That's the main reason that Lily isn't brought here, at least that I know of. She'd probably get onto us about that. The pranking is one thing, but James knows well enough if she knew about the fire whiskey she'd be mad. I had already given Lupin the parchments, and he doesn't look at them just at me demanding to know exactly how it went again._

"_She's really mental Moony..why don't you date that girl that's always in the library..Alison wasn't it Prongs?" I glance over to James who gives an amused grin._

"_The one you're always snogging during exams? I doubt it mate..too wild for Moony.."_

_Moony doesn't seem to care about our conversation, looking at me with pleading eyes. Whatever this crazy girl has over him is really strange. I sigh and shake my head, deciding I may as well talk about her then._

"_I told you..she just sort of disappeared like that. I didn't even talk to her."_

"_She's really brilliant."_

"_I've never even heard her answer a question in class..how can you be so.."_

"_The other day, I was in the library and I heard her explaining a potion that we don't even learn at Hogwarts, seriously advanced stuff, to this sixth year as if it were obvious. She's just..quiet that's all."_

_Wormtail fell over with a 'thunk' on the floor, asleep for a while probably. He does that. Moony walks over to wake him, probably to send him back to bed in the dorms, and James leans over to talk to me._

"_We should do something..Moony's never fancied a girl like this.."_

"_Like what?"_

"_I don't know…see if she likes him or not..Lily won't have anything to do with her I've asked.."_

"_Ugh really? She is mental James I swear.."_

"_Oh come off it, don't you want to see our mate happy?"_

"_More like insane. I'll do it…but if she does something weird to me I won't hesitate to hex her.."_

"_What a good friend you are…she's sure to be at least a bit interesting.."_

_I walked back to the dorms alone, and ran into her. Literally. She hit me out of nowhere, and fell back on the ground, and at first I assumed I hurt her, but she was just sitting there watching me a while. She didn't bother getting up, and I wanted to leave her there, but I couldn't. I waited a while. She looked back to her bag which had ripped after we hit each other. She puts her things back in it, and we stand there awkwardly._

"_Siofra." There it is again, that weird voice of her's. I wait a while for her to elaborate but she doesn't. She stands up and playfully shoves my shoulder. "My name. Sirius is your's isn't it? You're Remus Lupin's friend. You took him those notes didn't you?"_

"_Yeah, I did. Shouldn't you be back in the dorms? You'll get detention being out after.."_

"_You're here too. Anyway, I don't ever go back to bed. The other girls talk about you for at least an hour, and it's not always things that I'd like to hear about you. Apparently you don't snog as well as you think you do."_

_That was not what I expected. I felt my face heat up and I give an annoyed noise. She doesn't notice and instead holds her bag to her like a child. She starts humming something, and then takes her wand out and repairs her bag before putting it over her shoulder. I watch as she pushes my hair back, and then as she walks away I mutter under my breath, "Nutter.."_

_That should have been it. I was going to go back and tell Prongs he could patrol that weird girl, but once she was down the hall a dung bomb went off that I hadn't noticed her put above my head. She'd set me up somewhere between me seeing her and her walking away. It was brilliant, sneaky, all of the things I'd prided myself on._

_Damn her!_

Harry gave a chuckle of amusement. He couldn't imagine a girl that annoyed his Godfather that much, and wondered about it a while before hearing a knock at the door. He half jumped up, putting the journal down in his chair as he brushed himself off. He knew it could only be one of a few people, but he didn't want to look like an idiot just sitting around the empty house. It was odd.

He opened the door, and inside walked Hermione. She looked windblown, and as he gazed outside it appeared to have been storming. He looked back at the woman standing there, putting her wand into her pocket before looking back at him. "There you are. I figured you'd be here. Ron's been owling you since this morning.."

The dark haired man gave a nod, revealing the finger that was still red from Fren's 'attention'. She looked at it and walked inside, her eyes gazing around the house. He figured she could recall all of the times they'd spent there years before. She finally sat down in the chair beside his, waiting for him to sit before she spoke again.

"Ginny says you two've had another fight. You want to tell me your side of it?" She was always cutting to the chase, and as she watched him he knew he couldn't just change the subject. He sat back down, and pushed his hand through his hair and shook his head.

"We just..aren't getting on like we were. It's all fights over stupid things. Whose turn it is to do what, how often she's out of the house, and how often I'm out..sometimes it doesn't even seem worth it to stay around.."

He hadn't expected himself to say such things, but as the words came back it finally hit him. That's how he'd been feeling. Hermione didn't look at him approvingly, but she must have understood because she didn't scold him. She just sat a while and looked at him and then her eyes found the journal sitting on the armrest of his chair.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," He moved it, hiding the book between himself and the chair. She raised an eyebrow so he quickly spoke again. "Look, Gin and I will work it out. We just need our space right now okay? Just tell Ron I'll come by when I have things figured out.."

She seemed to catch on that he was busy with something, so she gave up for the moment. She got up, and they talked a while about little things, and then as she left he sighed hitting the wall with his hand. He couldn't imagine going back to Ginny. It seemed a constant spread of whose right and whose wrong.

He returned to his chair, picking the journal up. Why had he been so secretive about it? It isn't as if Sirius would be mad. It was just like the way anyone thought at that age right? He found his place, and kept reading to himself.

_I didn't tell Moony about her prank. I don't know why, but I don't even tell James. It just seems weird, like I'd imagined it or something. Moony talks on about her at breakfast until mid spoonful of cereal his eyes fall on her and he's locked there. It's almost embarrassing to sit by him in such a state, and even James gives his friend a grin, and we turn back to look at who we know is coming._

_Once again, her hair is in those shoelaces. That rainbow freckles spell she used on Nessa before however she seems to have used on herself, and looks at the table for somewhere to sit. No one bothers making a space for her, no one wants her near them. She's..weird. _

_Mentally I dance with excitement. That's what that girl gets for pullin that on me of all people! That's when I realize that with James scooting next to Lily to talk, that an empty space rests there between us. Remus's eyes grow wide as he seems to catch on as well, that she can sit there across from him._

_Oh Merlin no…_

_But no there she comes. Shoelaces swinging back and forth as she puts her bag under the table, sitting down beside me. She doesn't take any breakfast but an apple, taking a content bite of it and looking at me with a nod then her gaze thankfully goes to Moony. _

"_I'm glad you got your things back. I was hoping he wouldn't take them…" She tells him as if I'm not there. He gives a nod, and puts his spoon down. It is almost painful to watch him. He's never had much luck with women, he's so awkward with things besides studying, but he presses on._

"_You look really nice today Siofra.." He manages. It's almost too quiet to hear, but apparently she does. She smiles at him, and shakes her head. I want to get up and move, but the way Remus keeps looking at me for advice or something, I know that I'm trapped with them. Lucky me._

"_Why don't we all go to Potions together?" She comments, leaning back and taking another little bite. She chews a while, and then looks back at me. "Since we're all friends..it'd be nice not to walk by myself."_

"_Of course, when you're ready we can go." Remus's bowl is still full, but he seems ready to throw it all away with one nod from her. She smiles and continues to eat, painfully slow. Once she's finished, she looks at me, and I can't look back. Those weird eyes are so distracting._

"_You sort of smell like a dungbomb.." She mentions casually standing up. She brushes herself off, and as she does so Remus has his bookbag over his shoulder and is on his feet, instantly running around the table. A few of the girls giggle at this, James looks back obviously feeling the same pain for him that I do. I realize suddenly they're waiting for me. I want to argue against it, but I don't bother. I was going to skip but, maybe I can get a chance to watch her. I want revenge on her for the night before and her casual remark. _

_The whole walk she spends rockin back and forth to some song she's humming. I feel like everyone's watching me. Like I'm chaperoning them or something. She doesn't seem to care that people watch her, although she does tell Remus that if her voice gets annoying to him he should tell her straightaway. Of course he wouldn't. I wonder if she's stupid enough not to catch on that he fancies her like that. Probably not the way she tries to keep talking to me as well. It's as if we've adopted her._

_**A/N—Hope you enjoyed it! I'm still feelin rather shy about this story, so any criticism or suggestions would be fantastic. I appreciate you for reading have a lovely day!**_

_**Reviews…**_

**Ahoyhoy: My first reviewer! Thanks, I really thought the summary out. I'm glad it drew people in!**

**EmSyd: That's an amazing reply hee hee. 'Awesome'. That alone made me giggle.**

**Yeah, I reply to reviews here so… I'll look forward to more opinions!**


	3. Firewhiskey and a quick BOOM of chemisty

"Alright?" Remus looks at me a while, because I seem to be thinking hard on something. Really I feel awkward with Siofra standing there beside us, watching silently. I shrug it off, glaring at the potion we're mixing. Even Remus isn't sure why our potion is red and everyone else has a white steamy liquid. James leans over it, prodding it with his wand a moment with a mischevious smirk before looking up at me a while.

"Shall we just try to dye it with a color spell? Slughorn'll be a while in the bathroom…man's got the bladder of a pixie.."

"Sounds like our best bet, what do you two think?" I look at the quiet pair remaining there besides each other. She gazes at Remus quietly, but he doesn't look over. A red rises in his cheeks and he gives a nod that's almost painful to watch. OUCH! James looks down, obviously feeling the same embarassment for him.

"I'll do it then, as the fearless leader of this project," James announces giving our startled friend a reassuuring grin before raising his wand and doing a simple color spell. It's first year stuff, nothing should have gone wrong. And it doesn't. The potion turns white, and looks just like Evans's groups potion. Perfect!

"It really worked, wow." Her voice is startling after the silence, but as I look up neither James nor Remus seemed surprised at her voice. She hadn't talked the first half of the class, but maybe I'm just..paranoid of her. That's probably it. She walks forward, and leans over, watching the cauldron with a curious expression. "It shouldn't have..I mean doing a spell like that on a potion of this calibur..I mean it could be unstab.."

It seemed to be slow motion. Remus put his hand out, but he was too many feet away from her. James pushes Moony back instantly, seeing the smoke. Then I feel my feet rise, and move forward and before I know it I've got my arm round her pulling her back to her feet. The couldron's remains are black pieces all around the floor, everyone completely stunned. James's expression is the same as everyone elses, and he keeps a hand on Remus who's ended up with a shard of cauldron in his cheek, blood dripping lightly from it. But the shock in his blue eyes, the way he puts his hand out to take her's as he jumps up. James holds him back, pointing to the liquid still remaining on the floor which seems to be buring the stones. Not even one of our pranks has ever gone this badly…

"NOBODY MOVE!" Slughorn's voice is enough to make us shiver and break the surprise. He waves his wand, and the shards and the potion are gone, leaving a dark stain on the floor. I feel her in my arm, moving slightly. She gets up from my arms, her arms shaking. He says something, but I don't hear him. I just see Remus walk over, putting his arm around her as she continues to shake. Bits of her robes are burnt off, and all I can see is that one of the shoelaces is gone, and the other is blackened. He puts his arms around her as I'm sure he'd meant to if Prongs hadn't stopped him.

"I'm taking her to the Hospital Wing sir." His voice rings with an authority that he never uses. It's almost scary, like he was a professor or something. Slughorn makes no reply, checking on Evans whose clutching her hand. James sees this and jumps over offering probably the only medical advice he has 

ever known in a rushed voice of concern. I look back to Remus whose still taking her out of the hospital wing.

"You can go with them, I'll tell Slughorn." I turn around and look at Peter, who left the group he'd partnered with. He looks at me patiently, and I shrug it off. "Nah, I don't care. She shouldn't've been leaning over that anyway. Probably did something to cause it."

"Oh, right. You'd know, sorry just..hoping to help." He timidly manages looking at his feet a moment. I watch him and give a light shrug. I didn't mean to make him feel bad.

"Oh no, it's fine Wormtail.." I manage quietly to him leaning back. "Moony'll be in some sort of mood now because of it…why don't we set a proper occasion tonight. Full moon'll be coming in a few days…care to prepare the hideout tonight then?"

He jumps at this with a proud nod, and I smile at this nodding my head. That's what we need, no problem. Even Moony loosens up with a bit of fire whiskey in him. I push my hair back a while, picking through our things and replacing them on thetable.

The rest of the day Moony's a ghost. James says he'd seen him a few times, wandering back towards the Hospital wing. He'll have himself his first detention if he keeps sneaking out of class. As we sit talking about it in the usual hangout. James and Peter sit there, still on their first bit of fire whiskey. Me, I'm about three, four bottles into it. It's been a really long day…

"Detention! How'd we end up with that? It's hardly our fault for wanting to pass…" James sighes resting his hand on his head as he leans back in the desk he's sitting at, his feet propped up as he closes his eyes. "Lily'll be pissed.."

"Lily Lily Lily," I chime with a devilish smirk at him, shaking my head with a chuckle. "Shall she keep you on a leash for the rest of our lives? 'Can't get in trouble or I'll put Lily off..'"

"You're just pissed you haven't got a permanent girl Padfoot.." He seems insulted at me, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "You'll be that creepy git hitting on witches half your age soon enough.."

Peter laughs at this, and even Moony gives a drunken noise of amusement and I feel my face heating up with anger. I take another long drink leaning back. "Well it isn't like the other two have either? Peter hasn't had more than one date with a girl since third year, and Moony…."

"Hey, don't drag him into this..you're just..you've had too much." James fumbles for my bottle and I kick at him, pushing his desk over a bit so he has to balance himself out.

"Too much? Well we all know that Moony's failed with every girl he's been even near..this Sifora girl's too crazy to realize he even likes her…she's probably into girls anyway…" I'm pushing it, what the hell am I doing?

"You're being a grotbag. That's what all the girls in our year tell everyone! That's why you can't find a girl to put up with you, because they think you're disgusting.." James gets back up, shoving me. "You know that? You are, and it pisses us all off! Doesn't it?" He looks to the others for support.

"I'm gonna..go check on her again.." Moony looks hurt, and a bit blurry as he gets up, dropping his bottle to the floor and wandering out. Peter just sits there quietly, and the happy buzz is gone and we're just a bunch of idiots sitting here.

"I'm off too then…going to bed.." I get up and wander out. I expect James to call me back, because every fight before ends with us agreeing we're stupid and don't know what the hell we're doing but he doesn't. He let's me go.

I don't know where I'm even going. I usually have a clear idea about the castle but…I fumble against a portrait. The shortcut to the prefect's bathroom! That's what I need, a shower to get my head clear. I murmur the password with a slur, and after a moment it opens slowly. I pull my robes off, then my shirt fumbling against the material when I hear a noise, a light splash of something submurging.

I look back at the water, and among the bubbles I see the outline of someone's head going under the water. I step forward, walking closer. That dark hair swirls around her face, and I watch her. She looks so strange, under the water. The water makes her look distorted, and then I realize she must be drowning and reach in to save her, and end up falling.

"PERVERT!" A mermaid glass pane calls out with a delighted tone. "WHAT A SCANDAL! DON'T WORRY, I'LL KEEP IT UNDER MY FIN DARLING!"

She disappears and I look back at the girl who pulled away from me. Sofia's skin is burnt, harshly burnt. Her shoulders have the same burns, and I realize why she must have let him smuggle her out of class like that. I hadn't noticed the burns, the harsh color of twisted skin.

"If I were you..I'd take a picture and embarrass me. I did prank you didn't I? It only seems fair.." Her voice is slightly hurt, and she wraps her arms around her front, and I realize I must look like I'm gawking. I fumble for my robes and throw them at her, resting against the side of the tub.

"Sorry.." I manage, my head hurting all the more. Whatever she put in the water smells awful..beastily girl…

She holds my robes to her, and walks closer. I wince, expecting her to touch me, loathing the idea of it. Instead she lingers there, and then pulls back, looking at the water a while. "You're plastered. Figures.." She smooths her finger through her hair a moment, and then watches me. "Do I look as awful as I feel?"

"Yeah, like hell." I let the words come out and don't regret them, and she smiles at me nodding her head her face slightly flushed. She smiles, and it looks weird against the broken skin.

"I thought so. Remus said I looked fine but..hard to tell someone you fancy that much that they look like shit.."

"So you know?"

She raises an eyebrow at me, and winces at the feeling of it nodidng her head. "Yeah, it isn't hard to tell. I didn't think he really did at first though. Most people find me weird. I suppose I was bound to attract someone eventually…"

"You going to go with him then?"

"You're rather blunt aren't you?" She stares at me and gives a light shrug. "Who knows. We may get on…provided his drunken friends don't all walk in on me naked."

"Sorry..."

"If you remember this tomorrow, don't say anything. School healer says that this bath stuff's supposed to make my skin go back by morning. So, I'd rather not let anyone know what happened. You can say it if you want. I won't cry."

She gets out of the water, putting my robes against her and waiting for me to turn around. I do so, sleepily smelling the water again. UGH. She makes some noise, and I turn and watch as she walks away in my robes.

I get out of the water, my pants soaked with the water as I grab my shirt from the floor. I fumble it up and try to get back to the common room. None of the others are there, so I throw my things down and go to bed.

* * *

**A/N**--Wow, what an ride. I hope I managed to do better than last time, I really rewrote this a while..I wanted it to improve as it got on. .

**REVIEW REPLIES FROM LAST CHAPTER:**

**Friar Freaking Lawrence: **I'm glad you'd like more. I shall make no comment as to your…other part of the comment heh, because it greatly shocked me. O.O

**EmSyd**: Thanks darling. Hope I did make it as good.

**MizDisguise**: Thanks, I'm glad you do!

**Krazydragon57: **I appreciate the criticism. I still am not sure how I shall do your suggestion about doing journal entry differently from present time, but I tried harder to characterize like you suggested. Thank you for your advice, it really helped me work harder.


	4. A bet and more visits

Harry yawned sleepily and got up. He paced the house a while, his head hurt from reading so much. He put his coat on, deciding he may as well accomplish something. He imagined what Ginny was doing, if she was in the flat throwing his things into a pile like last time. She seemed to like to tidy his things away from her own when she was mad. It was a silent anger. That usually came before the blasts and hexes of spite and fury. That he firmly believed Mrs. Weasley gave to her.

He apperated from the backyard to the Daily Prophet's offices. They were used to him arriving, upon advice of Hermione he'd taken to demanding they retract any rumours he found in the pages while thumbing through it. As usual the secretary pointed to a chair patiently, talking to what appeared to be a rock which glowed whenever she got annoyed. It didn't seem to find this odd, and neither did he. He found a copy beside him of the paper, and decided to look through the latest edition.

Towards the back, he found the problem page. Ginny used to give a whole portion of her day to exploring exactly how the people should solve their problems, at least what she believed was right. She rarely agreed with the Daily Prophet's answers. She felt they were just making fun of people. He imagined writing into them, saying something simple like, "Dear Prophet, my girlfriend and I need to break up for once and all. I think we're over. Keep ending up back in the flat back in with her. We fight over stupid things. Signed Prat in Purgatory." He sighed and closed it.

"Mr. Potter, what a lovely set of robes you've found. Very slimming.." Zamira Gulch was if anything flattering at his arrivals. Her long curly brown hair was piled in the shape of a broomstick, probably for the quidditch finals coming up. She was fond of it, though as editor she tried to be fond of everything including her old job as the problems page editor. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, thank you. What is this about Ginny and I eloping in Canada? I have never been there..and frankly I happen to not be aware of any reason why that would be starting."

"Oh come on Potter, every man needs a good push..commitment isn't easy you know. But if you'd really like the truth..why don't you fill us in on the status of the Wizarding World's favorite twosome?" She smiles like a cat about to catch its prey. He didn't find it amusing.

"If it isn't retracted, I'll take my interviews only to Witch Weekly. I've heard most of your readers would gladly switch to just subscribing to that if.."

"Always trying to bargain for yourself Mr. Potter. Very enterprising.." She tapped her fingers impatiently on her arm and sighed. "I'll retract it..but do tell us if anything happens in that area of your life. I mean, the Daily Prophet is a full supporter of matrimony.."

"I bet it is.." Harry got up and left back to Sirius's. He rolled his eyes. He really was glad he'd kept his tongue in check about Ginny, keeping it just to the retraction of the article. He wondered if it had angered Ginny as well. He thought of apperating there, just to check on her. Just to check on his things. Instead he went back to the safety he'd found in the life of his godfather.

* * *

**_The next morning_**, a few handy charms prevent the aching that usually comes from such heavy drinking. I mentally thank Remus for filling me in on them, and look to the bed next to me where he's asleep, his robes still on. James is on the bed on the other side of me, getting up and looking around, squinting. I reach over and get his glasses throwing them to him. He fumbles but catches them, putting them on.

"Way too much to drink wasn't it?" Sleepily he looks at me, and nods his head getting up. He looks at Peter, who's asleep in his bed and then he sits on the bed beside me.

"You really got Moony worked up..it isn't like the moon hasn't got him already.."

"I should've taken it on you.." I admit watching him. He gives me a grin and shrugs.

"Suppose so mate. Maybe you should though..steady off with a real girlfriend. I..I did sort of half-way mean what I said…" He watches me, trying to catch my reaction but I just give a nod and get off my bed, brushing myself off a bit. "I had the weirdest night…"

"Not as weird as our's. Moony came back when we were cleaning things up, all excited and hyped up on something. Your weird little friend and he're official now…"

"Oh wow that fast then? How'd he manage that, our shy little Moony ask her out?"

"Probably because of all the drinking.." James admits but gives a grin still as he looks back to the sleeping guy then to me. "But really, I think it'll make things less awkward next Hogsmeade weekend. I mean we just get Peter there a date, and we can all go out without them sulking."

"That'll involve two people getting plastered then," I smirk and we both chuckle. The fight's over. I think about telling him about last night, about how hurt she'd been, how for once she wasn't just crazy. She was a person. Not just some weird bind. As I think about it, it'd sound strange to admit that aloud after all that I'd said about her. If Sirius Black doesn't do one thing, it's take back his opinions.

"So, speaking of women..any new ones on your mind Sirius?"

"Hardly. I think I've run out of the ones here at Hogwarts frankly. It's almost depressing.." I sigh dramatically and he shakes his head and prods my head.

"I think I've gone through half of them, and I know you haven't had that many more girls 'round than I have. I'll have the other marauders and I keep an eyeout for you."

"Please, like I've ever needed help.." I insist keeping my pride in tact. "I'll have a new one by tonight. I'll wager 5 galleons on it."

"Alright then, no backing out." James grins back at me and we shake hands. "Come on, let's wake those two up and get to class. Detentions tonight with Slughorn, don't want to be late to his class again and get him angrier at us.."

Once Remus is woken up, he's gone in a flash into the bathroom then runs past us out the door. I gawk at this, and hear James chuckle with amusement. "Good luck, he'll suffocate her following her 'round like that.."

"Isn't as if you didn't do that to Evans for years.." I remind him, trying to push Remus from my head. Maybe an apology to him will come up later. I end up going back to the hospital wing on influence from James, who disappears in the other direction with Peter trailing after him like an eager puppy. I watch them go and sigh, continuing my journey there. It's empty, and I almost turn around but I hear Remus's voice and wander in, feeling rather sneaky as I do so. The two are on the other side of a curtain, talking quietly. I slide forward slowly, listening in.

"It's all gone. I'm really relieved…" Her voice was quiet, but echoed lightly against the wall behind her.

"I'm glad..I'm so sorry I insisted you should..pair up with us. I just wanted to..spend time with you.."

"Oh no it's no one's fault I promise. Really I caught up on my sleep if anything came from it. I'm allowed to leave..Madame Pompfrey told me so.."

"I'll go get your things! I'll see if Lily will go get them for me.."

"Oh no. She's not very fond of me..I can get there myself. I'm fine Remus I promise."

"You still look pale though..are you sure?"

"You're very nice.." She gave a smile and stood up, and I could see her outline in the curtain as she brushed herself off. I lean sideways, and she's there in her own robes, and he's looking at her eager to please her. She looks awkward just standing there, and I notice my robes carefully folded on the stand beside her. I want to reach and grab them, but I manage to control myself as I see her move towards him out of the corner of my eye. I look back at them.

She leans closer, and I freeze instantly waiting. She's going to kiss him, and I'm hiding here like a freak. I feel my face warm up but I remain there watching. Instead she puts her arms around his neck, hugging him. His expression isn't nervous anymore, it's a relief. He looks into her eyes and they remain there. How can he just stare into her eyes like that when they're so wide, so strange to me?

"Why don't we go to the common room now then?" She asks softly. "I should like to get my things now if you're ready."

He jumps up, and she watches him shaking her head gently. "Don't rush , we'll get there soon enough I promise."

He nods, and walks back to the door. He doesn't notice me, and I look back at where she is. The single blue shoelace is tied into her hair, braided into it. She seems to stare a while at the wall, as if looking for something, but goes back to Remus. I watch curiously as they stand there, like two children. With any 

girl I'm with, we'd be snogging with this much alone time. No big deal. But the two of them, every moment seems like they have to consider it, be cautious about it. He reaches out and takes her hand, and she doesn't react; as if she doesn't feel it. Once they're gone, and I can't hear their footsteps I reach over and grab my robes. I begin to walk out when I realize something's in the robe's pocket, wrapped in a bit of parchment I'd put into it. The parchment is unimportant, some sixth year's confession of love for me, but as I realize what was inside of that I have to freeze and sit down on the abandoned hospital bed.

* * *

Harry wasn't sure when it had became dark, but it had been. He tried without much effort to sort through more of Sirius's things, but only managed to bring all the boxes to the living room he'd been reading in. He looked around, feeling like he'd manage to nest himself into the room. He sighed and looked at the window where darkness had descended and night was coming in. He heard the knocking after a while, and got up and put his ear to the door hoping to know who it was that wanted to see him and came here. Four more knocks in, he could make out someone swearing under their breath and he opened it, meeting eyes with his best mate.

"Didn't you hear the bleedin' door? I felt like a git standing out there for so long.." Ron didn't seem that put off though, maybe just relieved to see him. Harry just gave a shrug and the two sat in the kitchen where Harry poured some drinks for them both. They sat there quietly at first, so Harry spoke first.

"Did Hermione pass along my message then?"

"Yeah…but I didn't want you to just be sitting here alone brooding. People will think you've lost it if you're just wandering around this place."

"Maybe I have.." But he didn't push that, he just stared into his cup taking a drink. "Have you talked to her?"

"We've been married for a year Harry, obviously I've talked to her since we're living.."

"Not her smart arse." Harry felt a smile flick across his lips at the sarcasm that the red head had given him and he looked at the liquid again.

"Went to see her this morning. Thought I was you at first I think, rather fascinating hex she threw at me. Shot clean through the wall."

"I'm glad to see the progress of our separation.." Harry looked back at him a while. "Are you here to lecture me then? Because, it isn't all my fault whatever's..going on. I don't think it is anyway."

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe it is. I think she misses you if that's any consolation."

"Misses me enough to shoot a hole in me? I can really not understand why we're always fighting..I just feel the love radiating.."

Ron gave him a look and pushed his own cup away, and for a moment he reminded Harry of Hermione with the look that came across the red heads face. He waited a while, and then he spoke.

"It isn't helping. I tried to get her to come over here, but she started yelling about how you're an inconsiderate…well she wasn't too pleased to be the one to apologize."

"Is it even worth it though? I feel stupid being the one to apologize. Why should we even get back together if we end up arguing over..something like who forgot to get some pumpkin juice or who was the last one to clean dishes. Just stupid things that shouldn't even matter…"

Ron and Harry remained there silently. The other man didn't have a reply to this, and instead looked around the kitchen a while. "It's spooky, bein back here. What have you been doing anyway?"

"Looking through Sirius's things mostly. I don't know what else to do with myself…and I kept putting off cleaning through most of this stuff anyway.."

"When we first moved in here with the Order, ther e was this cupboard that we couldn't open in the kitchen. You opened that yet?"

"No why don't we give it a try?" Harry was relieved the conversation had moved out of his relationship, and walked into the kitchen with him. There in the back was the cupboard Ron had talked about, and Harry tried to pull at it but it felt as if it were made from solid rock. He took his wand out, and several spells later it was still stuck completely.

"I didn't think we'd get it open. Even Lupin couldn't get it open. Sirius wouldn't tell us what he'd kept in there." Ron pulled again and rested his head against it considering. "You think Hermione might come up with something?"

"Wait a minute.." Harry left a moment, and returned, and murmured some spell that Ron had never heard before. The doors swung open and they peered in with more curiosity than they'd had in a long while. Inside were jars, several jars of marmalade. The two men stood there bewildered, and Ron took a few jars out, peering back into the cupboard but it seemed to be a lifetime supply of the stuff. Ron replaced the jars and they closed the door and laughed until they couldn't bear it. Ron looked at him after a while as if something occurred to him again.

"Where'd you get that spell anyway?"

"Sirius's things. I guess my Dad had some sort of skin melting spell or something they used to seal doors as well. Rather genius you have to admit."

"It is impressive. What time is it anyway? Hermione wants us to visit some aunt of her's tonight.."

"Eight.."

"Bollocks, I'll be late." Ron got up and then looked back at him, and gave him a knowing look. "You should go by tomorrow morning…I'm sure she'll be past hexing by then."

"Let's hope so.." Harry waited until he'd gone before he looked back into the marmalade cupboard. It was an odd thing to hide, but he didn't mind it taking some bread and spreading it on it, going back to the living room nest he'd formed himself. He took a bite and picked the journal up again.

* * *

**_Her shoelace burns in my pocket_**, every movement making me want to fish it out and stare at it. I don't know how the other one ended up there, but I have to return it to her right? Did she realize I'd had it all along? Of course not…she'd surely have asked for it back. We all go to Potion's, our usual group split apart since last class, so that I'm left with James and Remus ends up with Peter and Siofra. James manages to work out what we're doing, so we talk as we copy off of Remus's actions across the room.

"So, how's the bet going?" James brings up casually, a devilish smirk across his face as he assumes he's winning. I ignore the cocky smile and look back to the plant I'm chopping.

"Oh just fine. Several applicants already, the only trouble I'll have is picking just one…"

James watches me carefully, then leans against the cauldron. "Good, then you'll have someone to go to Hogsmeade with…since we're all group dating.."

"Whose idea was this?" I glance back at him an eyebrow raised. Group date? What are we thirteen again?

"Lily suggested it.."

"Whipped.."

"Relationships are about compromise…really working together to make it.."

"You sound like a woman already. Tonight, after I declare myself the winner, we're going to go prank that Ravenclaw study group that meets up in the library. I've got a few book hexes I've been working on…"

"I told Lily that.."

"Come off it Potter, you want to be her little play toy forever? I know you're so into her but, some fun won't hurt.."

"I guess..but only if you win the bet."

"Deal then."

* * *

"I'll help you win your bet…if you'll buy me something pretty as a thank you.." I was sitting alone in the common room contemplating what girl to ask out in my year, when she appeared like magic. That lonely shoelace bouncing as she stands there, arching her head and watching me.

"How do you know about that?"

"Remus told me…and I thought I'd be generous and offer help."

"If you're teasing me.."

She just laughs and pushes me over on the couch and sits by me, shaking her head, those sparkling rainbow freckles replaced on her face. I want to count them, but try not to even look at her. She makes me nervous with her strangeness.

"I won't tease you..I really do have help to offer if you'll take it. You don't even have to get me something pretty if you don't want to…I just thought I'd help you win since we're friends. Right?"

"Fine then, who've you got in mind?"

"Lovely!" She isn't the wounded girl I'd seen in that bathroom. She just seems like a playful child. She disappears up the stairs and I wait there for her, unsure of what to expect. She descends the stairs with a blonde girl I didn't recognize with curly hair. She has dark eyes, and as I stare between her and Siofra I realize they must be related somehow.

"This is my cousin Michelle. She's a Ravenclaw," She proudly looks at me waiting for a comment or something. I know I've seen Michelle before, but it's hard to tell. Girls seem to run together most of the time, but as I watch her she is quite beautiful, and smiles a little with her hands folded shyly behind her.

"Want to be my steady girlfriend then Michelle?" I'm not sure how it actually works, the steady bit, but she gives a smile and nods her head and I look back to tell Siofra that I have her shoelace, but I watch her disappear back up the stairs to the girl's room. I look back to Michelle with a smile.

"Let's go see Potter then, I have some money he owes me to collect..then we'll chat."

* * *

**A/N--**Lovely chapter. I really hope you're all enjoying it! The more reviews I get the faster I write, -hint- -hint-...

**REVIEWS:**

**Shetlandlace:** Thank you so much. I appreciate that.

**Tessalovesmarauders.:** Well, Sirius is cocky..that's what it is. He isn't directly mean. I love when people love my odd characters, I think individualistic girls amuse me...


	5. The Prank that Started it

Harry stood outside the door a long time. It wasn't as if he didn't know she was in there, he could hear her talking to herself in the kitchen. She was saying something about how she needed to run errands, probably making herself noise to distract from the silence. He could easily have slipped in, just to get his things if he wanted to. He could have walked in, and swept her into his arms, but what was the point? He put a hand on the door, hoping somehow she could feel him standing there but she couldn't…

"Damn it Harry..where are you?" He was startled as he heard her say this aloud, but he didn't move just listened as the sound of breaking plates stopped. He could hear her murmuring a charm under her breath, probably repairing those plates. "Don't know I even bother with him…"

He could remember her picking out those plates. They had little wands that spun around when the plate was full, and were bright green. That was her favorite color. He tried to remember the plate, but it seemed to fade in his memory and he took his hand from the door. He ended up wandering down Diagon alley, looking around even though he didn't really want to buy anything.

Being single couldn't be that bad for him could it? He was Harry freakin Potter; any woman would kill to be his girlfriend. He could see it easily; the Daily Prophet would probably want to write all sorts of things about him, suggesting women and such. That woman who ran the paper, she would be overjoyed to have something new to write about him. He sold papers, that was for sure. Ginny, hadn't he thought all along she should have someone dependable? Someone normal? Someone that didn't end up fighting with her all the time…

It didn't make any sense to him at all. He saw Hermione and Ron walking, and instantly left back to Sirius's. He didn't want to explain about the failed attempt to return to her. Ron, he may understand a bit but Hermione wouldn't. She would make all sorts of crazy suggestions for him to woo her back. He didn't want to fight for someone that didn't love him anymore.

Didn't love him anymore.

* * *

Once I collect, and walk around with Michelle a while it is all quite fun but I want my prank. So after assuring her I'll see her in the morning, and a bit of a snog, I meet up with the others. She isn't too bad over all, and she is rather attractive, so that's one thing checked off my list of to do's. I have a whole list of hexes and suggestions for the other marauders and our evening, but when I walk in my eyes are wide with surprise. What is she doing here?! She doesn't even glance at me, resting her head against Remus as she explains some sort of spell to Peter. Of course our blonde friend doesn't manage whatever she's explaining, but he seems to enjoy the attention for once.

"Siofra thought she'd join us." James explains as he looks up at me with a bit of a pout. "I told her about how you won our bet…she said she was surprised her cousin went for you."

"She's usually into smart boys.." Siofra offers with a teasing smile, and gives Peter a nod before turning to watch me. "But maybe she feels like you bring something to the table that entertains her…you're rather fascinating sometimes…"

"Are you sure about going with us to this prank? Even Moony's rather hesitant about it and.." James watches her with a curious expression. We've never had a girl go with us to prank before, and it's rather odd to picture a stranger among the marauders. She just nods her head excitedly, squeezing Lupin's arm as she does so.

"Oh of course! I think it'd be fun. I mean...I've never pulled a prank before..."

Hardly, I consider the fact she totally put a dungbomb off on me. Why doesn't she brag about that? If she knew James better, she'd probably inform him and he'd initiate her into the group. She doesn't say anything, and as we all head towards the library she walks up to the front and stands by me with a smile.

"Thanks..for not telling anyone.." Her voice is quiet, and I try not to even consider the fact she's standing so strangely close to me. "I mean..I'm really quite shallow when it comes to it.."

"I think everyone is to some point."

"Maybe…but then I can't see the great Sirius Black as shallow.."

"Don't tease me! I was just nice to you!"

She looks at me quite seriously, as if I'd said something terribly important. It's almost startling. Her eyes flicker with something I don't get either, and instantly her eyes snap forward as if to prevent whatever was happening from occurring. It's a relief when I hear footsteps.

James catches up with us, and we silently maneuver around the library. We spread around, and climb to the top of a length of bookshelves, leaning over. The group of twenty sits in a circle, heavily discussing some goblin rebellion I don't recall. I look at the others; we've been over each spell. It starts with James, who with a flick of his wand leaves a group of five all trapped to their books, shaking their hands desperately to drop them, but they're stuck. I smirk and flick my wand, murmuring a spell beneath my breath causing their leading seventh year to be attacked by his book, which relentlessly begins to bite at him as he jumps and kicks at it.

Remus refuses to do anything, but he remains there looking down at us. I bet he came because of her, the way he keeps gazing at her. I don't see what Peter manages, but I do watch as she leans forward, a loose strand of that night colored hair falling in her eyes. Her mouth opens, and her voice sing songs a hex, and the remainder of the books begin to echo screams and rip viciously at clothes, causing the whole group to break into a bedlam, yelling and kicking. Pages of books fall around. It's the perfect picture of chaos, almost enough to bring a tear to one's eye. Until the sound of a prefect calling out 'Up there' breaks the temporary victory and we're broken apart.

I jump messily to another and another shelf. I look back, and everyone else is gone. Damn it, who could have known we were doing it? Who saw us? I keep running, jumping, and end up in a far corner of the library feeling the walls desperately. I can't find the exit Moony found the other day, and somewhere lights are flickering, people running to catch up with me. I feel a hand grab my own, and the wall moves. It's all dark, and I can't see the lights or hear the running feet. I do feel someone's breath against my cheek. I can feel her weight against me; feel her hands nervously fumbling for her wand. I don't move at all.

Once she lights her wand, she stares at me with those wide eyes, and then falls back against the wall giving a sigh of relief. "We're safe…that prefect that led them after us, he's my older brother. I'd have gotten a good hexing from my parents if they'd known what I did."

"Why'd you save me as well?" I feel stupid asking it, but frankly I rather want to know immediately why. She looks at me a while and gives a shrug brushing herself off. She seems to fumble to find the words to express her answer. It's that same weird reaction from earlier.

"I dunno I..didn't want to see you in trouble maybe. Even if you're weird, I like you."

"Me weird? I don't run around with shoelaces in my hair.."

"Well I don't snog every member of the opposite sex I see and then break up with them over silly things."

"What does that matter to you? It isn't as if I'd go after you, you're so awkward. Just look at you, running around pretending you don't care what people think, playing little jokes on people. You're just..lonely. You don't even have any friends besides Remus.."

I don't know why the words come out so harshly. I wish her face didn't turn so pink then, or for her eyes to shine with tears. She wipes them away instantly, and shakes her head, covering her eyes. I'm probably the biggest arse in the entire world.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I..I guess you're right. I am rather strange…and I don't have any friends. And I do wear shoe laces in my hair.."

I take the shoelace out of my pocket and offer it to her. She doesn't take it, she just sits there silently, staring at the wall across from her. Damn it, I've done it now. Why did I have to speak to her so angrily? She just saved me from getting in trouble. I've been an arse to her all along and she still..

"You saved me first." She murmurs taking back the shoe lace. She lets her hair down, pulling it into two separate groups and tying them back with both laces. I just watch her, hypnotized by her hands as they move blindly without a mirror. They seem just the way they always were, as if her hair was so used to being up like that it just moved in place. "You tried to save me when it exploded. You got to me first, and you didn't even..care about me like that.."

I reach over, and snatch one of the shoelaces out of her hair. She watches me take it back, and remains there frozen as I do so. She takes the other end, and stares at it than back to me. She smiles shyly, and reaches back, grabbing a bit of my hair and tying it back with the shoelace, entertained enough to give a playful smile at me. I don't understand what's going on. Why she isn't still crying. I wipe away the last tear she'd cried, and she looks at my hand hesitantly, frozen as it grazes over her face again. Her skin is so smooth, so soft against my hand.

"Keep it. Please." She whispers, her eyes watching me, locked onto every action I make. "I like just having one for now…I've had them for ages…so..it'd be nice if..I changed it up a bit.."

I just give her a grin at this, and nod my head. Far off in the tunnel I hear Remus's voice calling out our names, and James's voice added in. Peter's awkward footsteps confirm we're the ones missing from them. I take the shoelace from my hair, and wrap it around my wrist, her hands helping me do so as I slide it under my robe sleeve. It makes sense now. The weirdness..that odd look in her eyes when she looks at me. She's in love with me. Bloody hell. What am I going on about? I barely stand this girl and…

"Remus is my boyfriend." She murmurs to me, staring at where she knows the shoelace is, and back to me. "He was my first real friend and..it isn't fair. Okay?"

Does she think I love her back? I don't..of course not. It's just a bleeding shoelace.

"I'm dating Michelle anyway. We can be friends though, you and I. I can be your friend Siofra..and we can just do that. Right?" It isn't a question. It's a plea. I've never asked anyone something that desperately, and she gives a nod, standing up a bit awkwardly, and I stare at her ankle. It's swollen; she must have hit it against something when she pushed us in. I should do something, but I can't think. That shoelace around my wrist seems to wriggle against my skin.

"There you two are!" I look back as James turns the corner holding his wand up. "Thank Merlin, thought you two got caught mate," He smiles at me and looks back to Siofra. "Oi Remus, your girlfriend's hurt.."

In an instant Moony turns the corner and picks her up. I'd never seen him do anything that provided knowledge he could lift anything but books, but he holds her there and she tries to assure him she's fine but he shakes his head. He looks disappointed in himself, as if he'd failed her.

"I wish I'd have been standing by you, I couldn't find where you went when we scrambled!" The panic in his voice, the concern in his eyes. I'd never seen Remus care about anyone like that, a girl like that. Just the way he's staring at her I know that she's off limits permanently. The idea pisses me off. No it can't! What am I even thinking about?

"Well let's be off then Sirius…back to the hideout?" James taps my head with his hand to get my attention and I turn trying to shrug it off. I don't even care about Remus and Siofra. I have a new girlfriend anyway. Normal as well.

"Let's hurry..they're sure to think of us as doing it.." Peter offers, looking around nervously. I blow everything off and nod, leading the way down the tunnel.

* * *

"Sirius…come on, I know you know the castle by memory. Let's go off and have ourselves a bit of fun then?" Michelle smiles at me at supper, combing her fingers through my hair. For two days I've avoided even watching Siofra too much. Remus's girl needs to realize that she belongs with him while I belong with..well I belong with whoever I find myself with I suppose. Michelle is not as shy as I'd assumed, and I wonder if her cousin realizes just the sort of girl she'd set me up with.

"I told you, I have something going on tonight. Later alright?" She pouts her lip at me. I don't know how she got into Ravenclaw, I haven't seen much of a sign of intelligence from her. If anything she's manipulative, more Slytherin than anything. She sighs dramatically, but instead of getting up she puts my arm around her and looks around at my friends. Remus is gone, waiting for us back at the shack. James talks quietly with Lily, and I know he's forgotten. I reach my foot over, jabbing hard into his before pulling it back to stare at Michelle.

"I promise, we'll snog all you want Hogsmeade tomorrow.." I murmur seductively into her ear. She gives a giggle, slapping at my arm playfully. That seems to occupy her and she gets up to go sit with her friends. Once she's gone I look at James. Lily is rather put off that he's stopped paying attention to her, and as we both stand up she gives him a dangerous look.

"James…"

"We're not doing anything Lily I promise.." He assures her, stroking her hair. "I'm just helping Sirius out with some…girl issues he's having right then?"

I give a nod as if he's right, and mentally choke. Girl issues? I have never had any problems with girls…I just throw them out when they get to be too much. Rather easy isn't it?

Peter trails after us, and Lily calls something out we don't hear. Something about staying out of trouble. Yes, James has certainly found the most fascinating woman for him….

The hall seems empty, and I look over at James. He seems to be listening to something and leans over half whispering in my ear. "Do you hear that? Someone's following us.."

I turn around, and Peter does as well, moving between Prongs and myself. We just stand there, wands raised at the silence. Nothing appears and we turn, walking together. It's obviously just us being paranoid…

The grounds seem to be darker than usual. The distant howls are barely noticeable, but we begin to sprint after him. It's just the usual routine, help Moony through it. I reach out with a long tree branch, stopping the whomping willow from killing us. James leads the way and the three of us begin down the tunnel, lumos lit wands lighting it up.

"Evans'll figure it out eventually…" I point out to James casually looking around. "You going to turn our dear Moony in?"

"No she won't. I'm the more clever in the relationship.."

"Hah! But she's the one keeping the leash isn't she?" I smile teasingly at him and he sticks his tongue out, and pushes me teasingly.

"Wormtail, do you hear this? He's only had this girlfriend two days and he's already acting like he has the superior relationship.."

Peter doesn't reply however. He looks forward, squinting in the dark, then turns around. "Maybe we should turn now.."

"Oh he isn't going to hurt us.." I sigh and turn into my dog form, watching as the newly formed stag and rat. We all move forward, and there Moony is, in a state like usual. He bites at himself, chewing and biting at himself like crazy. Prongs and Wormtail move to stop him, trying to distract him a moment, when I smell something familiar. I turn around, and follow the scent busily. It isn't the scent of Snivellus…then as I get towards the back of the tunnel I see her. She must have fallen in after us, her clothes covered in dirt. She looks at me, and backs away slightly. I move closer and then realizing I'm still in animagus form I turn back. This seems to make her more upset.

"What's going on.." I quickly put a hand over her mouth. She fights against me, flailing a bit. I try to keep her still, but she manages to push me off, and looks back down the tunnel. "What are you three doing out here? Where's Remus?"

"Come on, if we don't get you out of here..he may not realize who you are.."

"Sirius what's going on?"

"I can't tell you.."

I hear the sound of rushing paws hitting the tunnel, and I know it's too late. I hear the desperate noises from Prongs and Wormtail to warn me, and quickly I turn back, barking loudly at Moony. In werewolf form he's twice the size I am, and yet he backs up a bit, and his eyes go straight to her. I wait patiently, but he wanders over, sniffing at her, a noise emitting from his throat. It's almost a growl, and I bark again.

It seems like an eternity of him going back down the tunnel with them, then returning quickly as if expecting us to be chasing him. She doesn't speak the whole time, she just keeps her knees to her chest, her eyes shut waiting for something to get her. Finally, James returns in human form, ruffling his hair.

"He's asleep..stunning spell.." He brushes himself off and looks at Siofra. "How'd she.."

"She must have been following us. She's alright…"

"Take her back to the castle..we'll keep an eye on him." James looks at her a while then at me, and he nods going away. I put my arm around her, helping her up. She pushes me away, and looks back down the tunnel and to me.

"You're not taking me anywhere til I know what's going on!"

"Moony..Remus..he's a werewolf.." I watch her, waiting for a reaction. A shocked jump, maybe for her to instantly curse herself for dating him. She doesn't make any moves, just looks back, grabbing my wrist.

"Let me see him..since he's my boyfriend..I should know.."

* * *

**A/N—Slow chapter, but next one is the Hogsmeade trip! YESH!**

**REVIEW REPLIES--**

Shetlandlace—Thank you! I'm hoping it's improving, I am worried sometimes that it drifts around..

Buffalo1fromSalem—I know, it's one of his best qualities I think. (That bit with Harry and the Prophet was the best thing I've written in a while.. :3 )


	6. A Revolutionary Cup of Tea

James and I just watched as she fearlessly went towards Remus. Peter is still a rat, scurrying towards the corner. It still surprises me he comes with us, but then it never takes much to talk him into things. Remus is still stunned, motionless. I keep a hand on my wand, waiting to stun him again, my eyes locked directly on Siofra. She reaches out, stroking lightly against his fur. I want to pull her back and make her go back to the castle. I think it'd be easy just reach out and grab her…

"I thought he'd been looking sick lately..I was worried about it..but he blows things like that off in front of me.." She murmurs aloud, stroking his face. It annoys me further, doesn't she realize that when he comes about he may attack her? She doesn't realize anything about how he is in this state..she's such a fool..

"You should let Sirius take you back to the castle Siofra.." James tells her, walking closer and standing beside her. "It's late.."

"I wanted to stay..and talk to him when he..is back but…maybe I should get back. When I'm out too late the other girls like to move my things and take my bed over for their friends in other houses when they sleep over.." She looks back at me a moment, and once again I want to sweep her up in my arms and drag her away. Something bad could happen..why am I so nervous?

"Peter, could you take me back instead? I wanted to help you with that charm from last week..and I'm sure Sirius would prefer not to walk me. He thinks I'm quite strange.." She smiles to Peter, who instantly returns to his human form, nodding his head shyly at her. She leads the way, letting him trail after her talking about the charm and his grade in that class.

Why didn't she want me to go? It isn't like I care..she's so weird..I thought she'd insist that I go with her. She's fond of me isn't she? All love sick over me?

* * *

Harry felt like his whole world was suddenly just an empty room. He wandered the streets of muggle London, avoiding any glances his way. He greatly wished he had someone to talk to, to just pour everything out on. Someone that would completely side with him and not Ginny, but as he considered it both Hermione and Ron would try to push him back to her. He was sure now as he considered it though, he had to do something. Avoiding her, avoiding the house, and now he was avoiding the entire wizarding world! Over her! He wished Sirius was here to advise him, to give him some simple solution. His father. He was just..alone here without guidance.

He closed his eyes and leaned against a building. He could just see that expression on her face the last fight he tried to come home from, that mix of anger and relief. She looked like she'd cry at first, but then she threw something, and began to sob, then threw something else. Pretty soon she'd emptied the entire cupboard and all the cups were broken. They'd spent the afternoon in bed, than cleaning the mess up with a few repairing spells. Somehow, it seemed pointless to go back now. He sighed, imagining his whole life playing out with little fights like that. How could he stand living like that? How could she?

He sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Zamira Gulch. She wasn't in her usual outfit she wore at the Daily Prophet, and seemed like a normal muggle just walking around. 

Even her hair was put back into a long ponytail that hung at the nape of her neck. She smiled at him, and gave him a playful wink. "Well Mr. Potter, out on the town are we?"

He hadn't realized that it was so late, but when he did he felt suddenly alone here with her. He shrugged and watched her. "Just talking a walk…have you taken to following me for a story? I promise there's nothing fascinating going on with me today. Tomorrow will probably be boring as well…"

"When you came by, you looked rather distraught. This has nothing to do with the Daily Prophet Harry. I just wanted to be sure you were okay." She watched him, her voice calm and casual as if they were just two friends chatting over something.

He knew better than to tell her, but wished he could. He looked at her a while, looking her over as if making sure she wasn't keeping tabs of their conversation somehow, but she laughed at him and raised her hands to feign innocence.

"I don't have anything Mr. Potter. It's just you and I. No quills, no secret animagus assistants, just the two of us here. I only want to help because I hate to see young people looking upset all the time. Brooding young men are always a pet peeve of mine."

He couldn't tell if she was joking or not, but he stared at his feet then at her. "I just..I don't think I want to do it anymore. This Ginny and I thing, always fighting. It just doesn't feel worth it anymore…like I'm just waiting for her to bin me but she won't.."

At first he didn't look directly at her. He expected her to yell 'Got you!' and do a victory dance as she wrote out an article, but she didn't seem to do anything. He waited a moment more, his ears listening for something, and finally his eyes drifted back to her.

Zamira seemed to think, and smiled at his problem shaking her head. "Oh Harry…Harry, Harry, Harry.." He watched her, annoyed at the fact she could smile at his problem but instantly she froze, staring blankly into her purse. She pulled out a stone which glittered in a red color. She looked at it then at him. "Come by the office later…quidditch finals are beginning and I'm late!"

Alone on the street since she'd apperated away, he felt more alone than ever. It was a relief to tell someone ,but without advice he was still unsure of what to do with himself. He kicked the wall hard with his foot, and went back to the flat he and Ginny shared. It was silent, and he could hear her talking with Hermione about something. He felt like a burglar, breaking in, and went back to Sirius's determined to hide in the journal. The words didn't want to form anything in his head however, and he went back and sat by the window listening quietly to the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about him Hermione I told you! I could care less what he did with himself.."

"Well I just thought you'd want to know he's over there in case.."

"HERMIONE! I am not going to go degrade myself by apologizing! If he sent you over here…"

"Don't yell at me Gin. I just..wanted to tell you so if it came to it you could at least talk to him alright? I never said anything about apologizing."

"Good. I've moved his things around..you can take them to Ron if you'd like. I'd much prefer his things weren't hanging about like my apartment is his closet. The Great Harry Potter's closet!" He could hear a table being banged, and the sound of a chair being moved. It was quiet a while.

"He's really just as confused about this as you are Ginny. Maybe.."

"I don't want any suggestions. I should just get on with someone normal. Dean Thomas is single..I ran into him while shopping the other day..he's working at Gringotts remember I used to date him back at Hogwarts?"

Harry couldn't stand it. He went back to Sirius's, and took his wand out blasting things back and forth. The whole house seemed suddenly more lonely than ever and he screamed, kicking at the wall a while. He felt like an angry teenager again, like nothing made sense and people were keeping secrets from him. Dean Thomas, that git was probably owling Ginny asking her out. He could probably have been waiting for it to fall apart.

He eventually settled himself by and looked through Sirius's rubbish. Eventually he stumbled upon a mirror wrapped up with several wooden letters in a separate bag, and holes along the bottom of the mirror. He looked it over, and watched his reflection. He spelled out Sirius's full name, placing the letters in the hole but nothing happened. It was just Harry's own reflection, and a sigh emitted from his throat as he took the letters out. Just like the mirror his father had been left to him that he and Sirius had shared.

The journal was now on the floor, and he watched it, and a curiosity filled his mind. He spelled out the letters for 'Siofra' and waited. He blinked, and realized he had no idea what her last name even was. He looked back at the journal, and found on one page a rough drawing of a girl with shoelaces in her hair in the corner, and 'Siofra Flynn' scribbled along it. He shut it without thinking, and waited patiently for something to happen. The mirror seemed to grow white, and he saw nothing. It was like staring into fog through a window, and then it stopped and his reflection stared back. He put the mirror down, and walked back to the chair pulling the journal with him.

"Maybe Hermione can figure you out.." He told the mirror as if it'd reply. He sighed and turned back to the pages of a time without anyone or anything that remained around him. Something distant to hide in.

* * *

The next morning, Remus doesn't talk after we tell him about Siofra. At breakfast, he seems to avoid looking at her, but instead of being offended she talks to Peter. I had never realized how lonely Wormtail was until I'd seen how excited he was to talk to Siofra. It isn't like he fancies her, it's just like he likes having a friend besides the other marauders and I. Michelle leans over, whispering my name in my ear and I look back at her. Her blonde hair is tied back, little strings of it curled around her face as she smiles at me. She looks breath taking.

"Sirius, you've promised me we'd have fun today..just the two of us.."

"Not necessarily. We're joining the others for a group date.."

"Group date?" She gives me a disgusted look as if I'd asked her to do something lewd. I shrug lightly, having forgotten to tell her.

"It won't be that bad.." James murmurs towards us, his eyes gazing at Lily as she takes a bite of toast. It isn't too hard to figure out that it was all her idea, but naturally I remain silent, deciding that if James is that happy with her I'll let it be.

"Let's leave during the middle then, sneak off for some private time.." Michelle blinks her eyes at me, her eyes intently waiting for me to answer. I can't help but smirk slightly. This is the sort of girl that I've 

always wanted to date. She doesn't want to hold hands or wander around in front of her friends to show me off or something. She just wants to wander off together and do it. It's almost too perfect.

"Alright then, half way through we'll sneak off together.." I whisper in her ear, reaching over to run a hand over her's. She giggles with delight and nods, going back to finish her breakfast with new vigor. I don't eat much, I'm really tired from the night before. James says something about the Chudley Cannons, but I only nod and take another drink of pumpkin juice.

We all wander out towards Hogsmeade together after breakfast. Peter's managed to find a Hufflepuff girl in the year below us, who seems to just want to come with us to be in with the group. He doesn't mind though, so I don't point it out. Michelle leans against me, giggling about something. I can't even focus on anything, and it really pisses me off. I put my arm around Michelle, letting her rest her head against me. Lily seems to be our fearless leader, with James close by smiling and grinning at her like a love sick fool. I wonder if he'll feel like that even if they keep together like that. I can't think of one couple that's ever that happy all the time.

Somehow, Lily manages to talk us all into Madame Puddifoot's. I can't remember the last time I've let a girl take me inside of here…no matter how good she looked. We all sit in a group of small tables, Lily with James, Peter with his date, Michelle and I, and farthest to the window Remus sits across from Siofra at their own table. Michelle rolls her eyes at the things around us, trying to entice me playing with her. I give her a grin, nodding my head. It does feel rediculious…

"Siofra you look really nice today." Lily breaks our silence, and we all glance to Siofra. Everyone seems to nod, I sort of manage a bit of a head movement but it isn't enough to show any sign of compliment. Michelle giggles at this, and nods her head to Siofra.

"Yes, that shoelace just..glows in the sunlight." She waits for me to remark, a playful smile across her mouth. I should respond. I gaze back down the line of people and give a cocky nod.

"Yeah, only you can pull of footwear so..fantastically in your hair." My voice is filled with an icy sarcasm I wasn't sure I could use on anyone but Snivellous. Lily gives me a dark glare, and even James gives me a look as well as if I'd taken it too far. Remus's expression is more painful than either of them, and I feel suddenly like begging his pardon. He's one of my best mates, why did I insult his girlfriend so easily? Is she crying?

Siofra however doesn't seem startled at all. Her wide eyes are focused on something far away, and I'm sure she didn't even care what I said. She looks down at her empty tea cup, as a slightly chubby young woman comes in. She introduces herself as the 'Miss' Puddifoot, her mother being back with other customers, before asking for what we'd like. Still frozen from our comments, everyone remains silence. The black haired girl simply thinks a moment and smiles to her.

"I'd like a cup of chai tea. That's all." She smiles politey to the girl, and looks back at Remus waiting for him to order. He blinks a moment before looking back to Miss Puddifoot. "Yes um..black tea."

We all order our teas, and Lily mothers over James and the plain way he drinks his tea offering some milk to pour into it. Even Peter meets eyes with me in a private grin over this, but I sip my tea feeling Michelle's hand reaching under the table, pulling eagerly at mine, her eyes pleading to escape the tea house to somewhere more private.

"Sugar then?" Remus finally speaks to her, and I can't help but gaze over. He puts in a spoonful of tea into her cup, and pulls back to drink his own. She stirs it lightly, staring into her cup before taking a content sip. Everything's even now, a relief has risen over all of us.

"Sirius, a thought just occurred to me." Lily puts her cup down, gazing from James to me instantly. It's almost startling that she's suddenly switched her train of thought. "Shall we step out a moment to talk?" It isn't a question as she gets up waving her hand impatiently at me. Even I know well enough when her fierce green eyes stare to get up. I feel like I have my tail between my legs as she half drags me outside of the tea shop and towards the back of the building.

"Coming onto me Evans? Even I know when not to mess with my mate's girl.." I smile cheekily but she reaches back and slaps me across the cheek. My face burns red, it isn't the first time I've been slapped but she gazes at me angrily. I don't even move at first waiting for her to speak but she just kicks the wall in anger leaning back against the wall.

"You're the biggest prat I've ever met! Why do you have to treat her like that? You think you're so clever doing that but you'll make her cry again!"

"What are you on about? I've never made her cry and she just sat there and took it; isn't as if she hasn't had someone talk to her like that before.."

She just watches me and I prepare for another slap but instead she just takes a step back and shakes her head. "Don't do it again. I wanted this to be really..I wanted to let all of us have fun together and you're just acting like an idiot."

I remain silent and watch her. I don't get why she's being all defensive of her when before I was sure she'd agree with me. Hadn't she been the one refusing to talk to her? What is this turn of events? She walks away, and I wait a moment, collecting myself before I return. I glare at Siofra as I walk in, feeling the sting of the strike against my face. It's her fault! I want to rip the shoelace off my arm and fling it at her. I try to behave and sit down, sipping at my tea. James makes a noise, clearing his throat obviously curious as to what went on between the two of us. I have half a mind to tell him his girlfriend's a nutter. I won't. I look back to that damn girl.

She just sits there, sipping her tea quietly. She doesn't look the same though, sort of distant. No one says anything and she just smiles and nods to Remus, staring into her tea as she speaks quietly so only he can hear. Michelle kicks my foot under the table and I gaze back to her, and she looks to the door hinting now's the time to go. I get up, and leave some money. Everyone seems annoyed we're leaving, but I just walk away with Michelle eagerly at my arm whispering to me all the hidden parts of Hogsmeade for us to hide away in.

* * *

Harry wished he'd have thought of it earlier. That's it isn't it? A new girl! He considered a moment, and took in the idea. He could easily have some new girl within days, some beautiful girl who was fond of him. Maybe that's what he needed to get his mind off of Ginny. To remain after her was just..insanity if she didn't want him back. She could have Dean, he would simply find someone else. He smiled to himself as he considered just who to choose, holding the journal to him.

* * *

**A/N--Fun chapter! I was waiting to get at least 2 reviews before posting this, but if I didn't post this one, I'm not sure when I'd have had time to. So please review if you read this. I like a little criticism or a few ideas.**

**REVIEW:**

**gumdroppirate:** Thank you so much! You were honest and gave two good examples that I love. I hope to keep you reading and entertained.


	7. Finding a Date and Kissing a Wolf

The rest of the day is a blur. Michelle's hair, that weird vanilla scent she gives off. The feel of her hands touching mine, touching my arms, kissing her neck. The soft noises she makes when I touch her. By the time we're back in a somewhat less rumpled state it takes a while for us to find everyone again. Michelle wanders into Honeyduke's and I follow after, looking around half-heartedly. I go near the back of the wall and hear the gossip of girls. Most of the time it has something to do with me or James, naturally, so I lean in closer. Curiously I listen in.

"I'm fine I promise Lily. I should go back and find Remus now, he gets worried so easily.."

"You're not fine at all! I've seen you.."

"Look, I am ridiculously impressive with any hex created. My brother made sure that I was onto second year basics before I began Hogwarts, and I have a very reasonable boyfriend who doesn't want anything but for me to be happy. I don't see why you're all of a sudden concerned about me when before you wouldn't even talk to me before."

"It's because you act like you're crazy! I swear you do it on purpose to avoid making anyone want to be friends with you. I know that you're really upset and I.." Lily's voice falters and I peer closer. The expression on her face, something motherly I'd never noticed her do before. She put her arms around Siofra, and the dark haired girl pushes her off.

"You're just being silly Lily." She smiles at her, bowing slightly forward before standing up straight. "To be completely honest I cannot stand Sirius. But still, he has nothing to do with me crying this morning, it was simply that my brother gave me a harsh scolding for something he thought I did in the library with..some hooligans."

"Hooligans?"

"Yeah, he comes up accusations I'm always up to something in his head. It was probably a few angry first years letting out some steam. It isn't anything to worry about. What I'm concerned about is that you've left your boyfriend alone in Hogsmeade and you're more concerned with me of all things!"

Lily looks sort of confused, but Siofra just smiles and pushes her towards the exit of the front door. I back up and watch as the red head goes out the door before turning to watch Siofra. She closes her eyes a moment, and I want to reach in, maybe hit her and demand to understand everything. Michelle's voice calling out my name however turns me back towards where she is and I casually walk over.

"Hey, I'm going to run and find my friends Sirius, thanks for today." She gives me a teasing wink and ran her hand down my arm before walking out. I watch her go, and turn to see Remus walking over to me. I smile and give a wave, but he looks pale and sort of shaky so I put my hand down and wait for him to speak first.

"I've really done it now…I have to do something….I turned around to apologize to her for not talking to her all morning and she was gone." He looks at me, pleading for assistance. I feel my stomach flip a tiny bit, and nod my head and point to the back.

"She's over there, go apologize now then.."

"She knows though! She knows..about my problem..and now she won't even treat me the same. She'll find someone else and I..maybe I should let her…she won't want me now.."

I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him from speaking anymore nonsense. I look around to be sure we're secretive enough, and look back at him. "Look, she was…she liked you enough to want to sit there and look at you and went on about how you were her boyfriend and she wanted to see what was wrong with you. She isn't going to get chased off because of that Moony."

He looks back at her as she walks among the aisles, her fingers tracing over the different candies curiously. The hesitance, the fear, I hate how hard he tries for her. I should just admit that she's in love with me, but it isn't the right time. I decide later on in the night I'll tell him when we all meet up. He walks over to her, and I watch as she turns and they talk. She talks back and replies to his comment, but her eyes drift to me a moment then back to him. I feel that shoelace around my wrist, and take it off, stuffing it in my pocket. I should really throw that thing out.

* * *

Harry found that finding a new girlfriend was going to be harder than he thought. Wandering around Diagon Alley, all he came to realize was that no matter what age you are dating is the most awkward thing that people do. He sighed and leaned against a wall, considering the females that he knew. Most of them were mutual friends with Ginny, so surely asking them out would cause more of a disaster than he needed. Then a flash of brilliance filled his mind. He apperated to the Daily Prophet offices.

The woman at the desk looked up at him, and sighed. "What did we do this time Mr. Potter?"

"I'd like to talk to your boss if I could. Is she here?"

The woman raised an eyebrow. Usually Harry was a little less polite about his visits, so she waited a moment before getting up to talk to her boss. Zamira Gulch walked out and stared quite surprised at the man standing before her.

"Mr. Potter, I wondered if I'd see you after our last little chat." She smiled and looked at her secretary. "Run down and get the two of us some drinks would you? And tell Matthew when you get down there owl that letter I left with you to my sister. Poor thing's in bed with some ghastly cold that she can't heal with magic…won't go to Mungo's little fool.."

Harry found himself being lead inside of her office. The whole room appeared to be plastered in different articles she'd either written or found interest in. He looked through a few, people waving back and some booing at a quidditch match. He waited until she'd shut the door and sat at her desk before he sat in the chair before her.

"Well, did you get your little problem sorted out with Miss Weasley?" The woman didn't hesitate at all in the question leaning forward curiously.

"Um..I don't think that it will get sorted out.."

"Well one mustn't lose hope. Shall I owl her and bring her over? I'm sure some sort of reunion..you could publish something in the Daily Prophet..an interview about how deeply you care for her maybe..tomorrow's paper could use a new headline.."

"Zamira.." He was surprised how firmly he spoke her name and she looked up from her desk to stare at him. She adjusted her desk so that a clear path let her watch him. He hesitated, and then finished the words he had planned on using. "I don't want to get back with her right now. What I want is..is to ask you out on..a date."

He watched her but she only stood up, fumbling with more papers as if that was all she could think of. Here and there she had piles of them, and bits of paper stuck all over to remind her of things from buying new shoes to where supposed occurrences were going to happen. Finally she sat down, and rested her hands on her lap.

"Mr. Potter…I believe that you're under a lot of stress right now. I will not be offended if you take the opportunity to take back your invitation. I am about ten years your senior and besides that I believe that we're ridiculously inappropriate for each other.."

"Don't talk down at me please. I'm entirely serious and if you keep acting like I'm an idiot it won't make me take back my question." Harry waited feeling like the fifth year boy he had once been pining after Cho. The woman in front of him just sighed and seemed to consider to herself. Her assistant came in with two glasses of a green liquid that shimmered with odd glitter and shot little sparks that disappeared. Once the secretary was gone again she sighed.

"Tonight then. I get off around 8 this evening. I'm doing this against my better judgment Harry..there's a code journalists should keep to and this breaks it going out with you. I'm doing it despite that however. How about we meet at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"That sounds fine with me. I'll see you..tonight then." Harry let himself out, hearing her once again ruffling papers and talking to herself about something he couldn't hear. The secretary had gotten herself a drink, and looked up at him.

"You can take it with you. Zamira always drinks one before deadlines. They ease her a bit.." She handed him her own glass then he apperated back to Sirius's to prepare for his date. The drink made his head feel funny like he wasn't thinking at all. Ginny seemed like nothing, and everything seemed to matter much less. He realized he couldn't find any of his own clothes that would look nice for his date and thumbed through Sirius's boxes. Inside one was a few pairs of nice robes. One had an odd blue stain on the sleeve, but it didn't stick out too badly so he tried it on. It fit almost too perfectly so he sat down deciding to wait it out by thumbing through the journal again.

* * *

As the marauder's meet up again, Remus brings Siofra. I ignore her, and feel relieved I'm not wearing her shoelace anymore. I have put it away, and I'm sure I won't need it anymore. Just being friends with her seems harder than it's worth. She sits besides Remus on the floor, and he puts an arm hesitantly around her as she talks to Peter about something with an amused grin on her face. James sits beside me, and finally taps my shoulder.

"You smell like vanilla…rather manly scent isn't it Padfoot?" He smiles and leans over pretending to smell again. "I hope it's your new girlfriend and not another girl running around.."

"Course it's Michelle's…."

"So what did you two do when you ran away from the rest of us? You really had Lily put off..she wouldn't even tell me why she was so pissed off.."

"It wasn't anything.." I try to keep quiet so the others don't hear. James just smirks and shakes his head ruffling his hair thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed you shagged your girlfriend…" He finds it amusing and watches me curiously. "How was she then?"

"None of your business. Now let's talk about something else.." I lean back and close my eyes but he presses on asking over and over.

"Fine then. You think I can bring Lily in here?" I open my eyes and look back at him curiously. He seems sort of put off looking away a moment and he considered.

"Bring Lily here? She'd get all mad…throw away the fire whiskey…can't have that can we?"

"But Remus brought Siofra…and.."

"Siofra is certainly not Lily….she'd be mad you were still pranking wouldn't she?"

"Maybe…" James has a weird look on his face and I make a mental decision to figure out why. I look back to the threesome sitting and talking together. Siofra looks at me a moment, and I want to say something to her and that only pisses me off. I turn back around to James.

"Let's break out the fire whiskey. I could use some…" James gets up and takes a case, using a cooling spell to make it near icy as he gives them out to everyone. Siofra stares at her bottle awkwardly but thanks James for it. Remus watches her, having hesitated to open and sip his own. She plays with her bottle a while, then takes a long drink downing half of the bottle almost instantly. She breaks out in a small smile.

It isn't very long before we all get happy. We all laugh, half drunken with delight and each other's company. Peter can't hold much, and before long he curls up asleep with some pillows over against the wall. Siofra wanders over and pretends to tuck him in, kissing his forehead with a giggle as she walks back to the rest of us sitting in a circle. It surprises me she drinks, and I look at Remus who just watches her with a drunken grin on his face. If she were mine I'd stay a bit more sober and watch over her..

"Well then, you going to kiss Moony? Poor guy's looking at you like he's starving for it.." James gives a smile to her, pushing her towards him. "Don't you want a bit of a snog Remus?"

I look at Remus, and he manages to get to his feet while grasping the wall, and puts his arms out for her. She almost looks like a bride, her hair falling in little bits from her shoelace framing her pale face. Her eyes focus first on James, as he eggs her on, and then she stares at me. She walks towards me at first, and then he laughs guiding her back towards her boyfriend. She half stumbles and falls into his arms as he tries desperately to keep her up. She reaches up and kisses his mouth gently, her arms clinging to his shoulders.

"Get a room you two!" I call out, taking another long drink. I wish I had been more drunk unable to see it. I close my eyes but I still see it there. I groan sitting down at a desk covering my face.

"Remus…" Siofra whispers his name and the sound of someone falling fills my ears. I look up in time to see her stand over him. He must have passed out from all the fire whiskey. Light weight.

"I should..go wake Lily…tell her..still pranking a little…let her join in.." James says going out the door. I hear him and consider going after him. Siofra walks over towards my desk, her hair falling from her face. Her shoelace is in her hand, and she leans against the desk watching me.

"You should go wake him up.." I hiccup slightly watching her. Her eyes lock on me, strangely just staring. Then the first tear comes down her cheek. The second falls slower, and I watch it's path down her face.

"It..didn't..work…when I kissed him..I didn't feel it.." She cries on the desk and I sit up to make room for her to lean more. She starts to sink though and I get up, trying to keep from falling as I sit beside her on the floor holding her in my arms. She keeps sobbing a while, and I push her hair from her face.

"What didn't work?" I ask quietly looking back at Remus. He's easily knocked out, but it'd be an awful way for him to wake to see us like this.

"I wanted..to be in love with him..but I don't think..I am.." She whispers against my chest. "I can't be in love with..anyone else. He loves me..he wants to protect me..and I can't..I can't fall in love with him..Merlin damn it.."

"Siofra…" I lean closer to her. She smells like something familiar, and I can't get my finger on it. I bend closer to smell again and she watches me, moving her face from my chest to my face. We're an inch apart, and I consider how easy I could have her. How within one swift move I could kiss her and take her away from Remus. Why would I do that? I'm not that bad of a person am I? It's her crazy love sick tears that's making it happen.

"You slept with Michelle…" She whispers, reaching a hand up to touch my face. I tense up beneath her and her words sober me up. How could she know that I did that? I watch but she doesn't react just strokes my cheek with her little hand. "You smell..like her perfume…was it her idea or was it your idea?"

"I didn't sleep with Mich.."

"Yes you did. It's easy to tell, and I'm not stupid. Do you love her, or is she easy to shag?" Her voice is slurred slightly, and I try to focus on her words.

"She's my girlfriend. I'm not just…just shagging her. It's none of your business anyway. Are you shagging Remus?!" I accuse louder than I mean to. Moony rolls over in his sleep but remains still. She doesn't seem to care about his unconscious body anyway as she watches me.

She shakes her head almost too much. "No…that was only our second kiss…and he wouldn't even ask to shag if he weren't sure I wanted to.."

"It isn't that big a deal. To sleep with someone."

She sits up, leaning over me. She puts her arms around my neck and hugs me, resting her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry I've been a bad friend…"

"You haven't been a bad friend..but Moony will think I am if you don't get off me and he wakes up.."

"But it's just a hug…it isn't as if you'd want to kiss me is it?"

"Of course not. I'm happy with Michelle and I wouldn't even kiss you you're.."

"Weird.." She giggles at the word and stares into my eyes a while. I should argue, push her off. She leans closer and then swoons slightly falling back. I grasp her, holding her to me. Drinking was supposed to solve my problems, not make her crazy! I sigh and shake her a bit. She'd put some charm on herself while I loved her, waving her wand freely. Bits of her hair turn blue and she giggles sleepily.

"Shh, let's get you next to Moony.."

"Sirius, do you love me?"

"We're friends remember?"

"I know..I was just curious..if you loved me….." She closes her eyes and I pull her over next to Remus. She keeps murmuring the question, but I ignore it and put Remus's arm around her shoulders. They both look strange, as if I could tell they hadn't fallen asleep in such a way.

"I'm not in love with you." I confirm to myself, rubbing my eyes sleepily as I lay down over on the couch. I look at the robes I'm wearing, and realize the blue stain she made on my sleeve. These robes were supposed to be for a special occasion. I put it from my mind and go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N--**Once again, I may not be on for a while so please leave me reviews. It shows that I'm not just writing to one or two people. I could use a confidence boost sometimes just like everyone else..hee hee..

**REVIEWS:**

**Shetlandlace:** Thank you. You're always a faithful reader. Thanks.

**Gwendolyn L. W.****:** Thanks a lot. I hope you do enjoy the coming chapters. 3


	8. The World's Worst DateMarmalade

**Fun Fact: Zamira Gulch is actually a writer for the Daily Prophet in the books. Just thought I'd tell you in case you all got the silly idea I'm that creative..**

* * *

I sit up feeling a small hangover. I do a charm and it lightens as I look around. It's Sunday, so there's no class to hurry to. The hideout looks as if a tornado had been through it, Peter burrowed asleep behind a desk for some reason. James is on a desk as well, watching me obviously waking up as well. I give him a half-hearted wave and find Remus in an instant his arms out without her in them. Instead she's sitting against the far wall talking quietly with Lily. I blink stupidly glaring back at James.

"What's your girlfriend doing here?" I demand of him. Lily looks up from Siofra and speaks for herself.

"James went and got me last night..probably doesn't remember but I do..dragged me here smelling like fire whiskey..remember James?" She glances to her boyfriend whose eyes are wide.

"In bits and pieces..last I remember was coaxing Siofra into kissing Remus.." He rubs his head, obviously in the same agony as I was moments ago and I get up to offer a charm to fix it but Lily's glare makes me fall back into my seat instantly. Remus starts to wake up glancing around sleepily.

"You came into the girl's dorm, walked drunkenly to my bed and told me you wanted to show me some big secret..which turns out to be that you're still pulling pranks freely when you promised me that being Head Boy would stop you from doing that..you've been lying to me all year James.."

"It was my idea." Siofra's soft voice once again makes everyone pause and look back at her. She takes her wand out, returning all her hair to black again as she stands up, walking over to the red head with a confident walk. "I talked James into showing me where the Marauders kept everything..and then I wanted..I wanted to try some pranks myself and I put him back into doing it. The others were all keen on it, and I just wanted to have friends..that's all Lily."

Lily looks a little less fierce, and shakes her head a moment then looks back to James as if reminding him she's mad before she walks back over and adjusts Siofra's robes. "I've always wondered where you've been at night when you weren't in the dorm…I'm..I have to go change before anyone wakes up and finds me gone. They already have enough to talk about I don't need gossip about me added to it. You going back with me?"

"I left clothes in here from the other day..no one gossips much about me anyway. I'll stay and make sure they all get to class." Siofra looks up at Lily with her usual look and the other girl nods giving her boyfriend a last look before leaving us all alone. We all kind of hang around there, and Remus stands up. Siofra looks back to him with a smile but his expression is weird and I worry he saw us last night but she doesn't notice just walking over and hugging him.

"Morning…you look a bit hung over..poor thing.." She looks at him comfortingly then pats his shoulder. "You should go take a shower and change..you'll feel loads better..then if you want we can sneak out of class and snog a while.." She smiles at him waiting for his response.

"So I will.." Remus nods his head and kisses her forehead, his eyes remaining away as he walks out his steps echoing as he leaves us alone. She doesn't notice that either, little fool, as she looks to James with a funny little grin as if they were exchanging a joke.

"You saved the day Siofra, you're a saint! I'd kiss you if Moony weren't my best mate.." James walks over lifting her and spinning her playfully as if she were his little sister. She laughs and when he puts her down she sticks her tongue out at him.

"That means you owe me now..something simple, maybe you can do all my papers the rest of the year.."

"If I were dating Moony I'd talk him into doing that..you'll fail if it's left to me."

Siofra just smiles and looks back to me making me tense up. Her eyes penetrate me, and she turns back to her things before returning with a jar of something. I stare blankly as she opens it, taking a spoonful of it and feeding it to James, than one to me. I taste the familiar marmalade, and watch her blankly waiting for an explanation.

"It's mixed to stop hang overs…I meant to give it to you both earlier..I already fed some to Peter but he fell back asleep anyway. I'd have given Remus some but he hates marmalade.."

Harry had forgotten how awkward dating was as he stared at his reflection. After discovering the origins of the dress robes Sirius had in the box, he didn't want to wear them. Somehow, the past should remain in the past. That was his focus for the night, not to even consider Ginny or anyone else he'd been with. Zamira was waiting when he arrived in his regular robes, his hair somewhat wetted down with several spells he'd tried but it still looked very much the same. She was wearing a black dress, her hair left down as she stared at the fizzing violet drink she had been preoccupying herself with when she saw him and gave a wave. He walked over hesitantly.

"I won't bite you Mr. Potter.."

"Harry."

"Sorry, force of habit. Harry." She smiled at him, smoothing her hair back with her fingers as she took a sip of her drink and watched him a while. He found it odd she would just stare like that, but he didn't' do anything about it just waited until she spoke again. "This is a little odd isn't it? The two of us sitting here like this..on a date."

"I don't think it's that odd.."

"Really? I suppose it must just be me then..so what did you want to do tonight?" She twisted the straw around her drink, her eyes falling back on his patiently. He felt as if he were in class, and not actually on a date. She was older than him, and seemed to be a different kind of person than he was. It took him a while for a suggestion to emerge.

"Shall we just go get something to eat somewhere?"

"Oh that sounds nice. Did you have somewhere in mind? I know a restaurant around here that has lovely sea food."

Harry let her lead the way, feeling strangely distant as she talked to him about her day. Little things, her sister (who was supposedly a great twit and never left the house), people around the office. He tried desperately to focus on what she spoke about, but it grew harder and harder not to think of the past, of a red headed woman who he wished he could just catch a glimpse of.

The restaurant was small, and as he looked around it seemed dark as if one weren't supposed to see the people around besides at your table. He walked over and pulled her chair out for her, and sat across from her once she was sitting down. She held the menu carefully examining each entry. Harry's stomach flipped a little, and he realized he wouldn't be able to eat anything at this rate. He looked up and then realized that he could see the people behind Zamira. One of them especially, because even with the darkened curtains around each table the bright firey hair struck out to him. He suddenly realized he had been in this specific restaurant. It in fact had awful sea food, enough to make Ginny sick. It was also where they first decided to move in together. Great.

"You're really quiet, with how often you pop in and out of my office, I'm surprised you are ever near silence. Someone on your mind?" The newspaper editor smiled at him, resting her hands in her lap as she spoke, the menu discarded onto the table.

"Oh no, just..considering how amazing you look..when your hair isn't fixed up like a broomstick.." He didn't meant to blurt out such a stupid compliment but it just fell out when he gazed back to her from the red head.

"Oh I see.." Zamira giggled like a younger woman, and shook her head. "No, I get a little too into some of the Quidditch games..you should have seen me last year with little snitches braided into my hair..I thought my assistant would die laughing.."

"You're really into quidditch aren't you?" The common ground was a relief, and Harry watched as Zamira lit up talking on about it. She ordered them both some sort of wine called 'dragon fire' and after a while his eyes didn't focus on the red head talking with his old classmate. He was focused on Zamira as she spoke about the office and things. After a while Ginny got up though, and their eyes met.

Even with the wine, the company he'd chosen, the way her honey colored eyes flickered even in the little light made his head rush. She looked at Zamira with a smile that could have broken glass, and flicked her hair walking back away with Dean. Harry felt like an idiot.

"Ugh they can't do anything at the office without me.." Zamira's bag began to move around and light up, and she pulled the rock out from before. She put it back and glanced at Ginny's disappearing form.

"No it's really fine…you're really busy. I have to go home anyway, things to do and all.."

"Harry this has been rather nice. Tomorrow morning, why don't you bring by some tarts and we'll chat in my office? 9:35 I have twelve free minutes all your's." She stood up, leaving money on the table. He left some as well and stood up awkwardly moving to kiss her. She froze a moment, but shook her head.

"Oh no Harry..I'd be taking advantage of you.." She smiled and kissed his cheek instead. "Tomorrow morning. Cherry tarts are probably best, they're my favorite." She apperated out and he returned to Sirius's. The past had followed him, mocked him. He sighed and realized he had no idea where to get cherry tarts. Damn..

* * *

"It has caterpillars. Marmalade and caterpillars, she's genius. Even Remus never came up with a better hang over cure.. Moony's really lucky..if I didn't have Lily I'd have found her first I'm sure.." James chats away about Siofra when we're alone, she and Peter going to breakfast after the marmalade was fed to us. I'm too annoyed to respond I just stare off at the wall, thinking over the last night with a little anger.

"Look…you alright? You mad you haven't brought Michelle here? I mean since Lily knows..it only makes sense we bring Michelle for you since you're so keen on her.." James waits a while then slams the desk I'm sitting at with his hand, bowing his head with disgust as if he can't look at me. "Just stop it! Stop looking so cross!"

I freeze, awkwardly pulling away from the desk a little as I ramble on. "It's nothing..that marmalade didn't work right for me that's.."

"Bullocks! Stop lying to me. I'm not stupid I know what's going on. I've realized it a while now, I'm not that thick! Even Remus has to have seen it.."

"Look I've pushed her off I can't help it that she's in love with me! I can't she's just.."

"The night we drank after she got blown up by that potion, you were in your bed when I came in, and I was about to wake you when you kept saying her name. I saw you jump and pull her away when it had exploded, and you know you did! In the library when we all separated, you two were in that passage alone, on the floor alone. Merlin knows that I wish Remus had realized it but he was just so mad at himself..when you had her!"

"Look I don't want anything to do with her! Just because you want to keep her as the marauder's pet doesn't mean I'll keep her in love with me if that's what your insinuating."

James just looks at me sternly, and once again we're fighting. I don't understand what's going on and then he leans down, looking at me a while and his expression softens a bit. I hate her, that stupid girl. She's screwed everything up completely and now my mate is mad at me because..because..I don't understand..

"We all like Siofra. But it's more and more obvious that you love her…and that she isn't sure what to do. I don't think she wants Remus..and I don't know what to tell you, but you can't play stupid. You're going to look like a git if you just blow her off and ignore it all."

"Remus is one of my best mates. I'm not going to run off with Siofra just because.."

James just gives a slight grin and stands up shaking his head. "It's a bad situation but..you have to figure it out.. Now that you're admitting the truth.."

* * *

A/N—I didn't get any reviews after the last chapter! What a heart break that was! I didn't write that much this time..and I really am slowing up when I don't get reviews, it makes me feel like I've made a mistake in the last chapter..and if I did leave me a review as to the fact I did. Please?


	9. Impatience and the Harsh Side of Advice

"Why in Merlin's name should you need to know how to make tarts?" Hermione had been irked at first when she'd received the owl, but when she thought he wanted advice about Ginny she had come quickly standing with her robe over her pajamas. She glared back at Harry waiting for a reasonable reply.

"I don't know how..and I don't bake so I have no idea.."

"Ginny hates cherry tarts.." Hermione said watching him, but when he gave no response she sighed and wandered into the kitchen, looking around. Harry watched hesitantly, but she seemed to move quickly, and soon enough she had the kitchen magically making tarts one at a time, all of them in a circle on an old Black family platter. She led Harry back into the sitting room and sat down in the empty chair, the other holding Sirius's journal. Harry put it in his robes and sat down.

"I have an appointment this morning."

"You've got another date with that woman then?"

"So Ginny did know it was me. I thought that wine had me imagining her.." His eyes looked down though and she found this impertinent.

"You knew it was her. So you were out with that Gulch woman who runs the Daily Prophet?"

Harry didn't answer, he just stared away a while. It must have been easy to recognize her, there was usually a picture of her in the Daily Prophet somewhere. Harry ruffled his hair nervously and bowed his head silently asking to her for forgiveness.

"The whole thing felt really weird…even when I found what Zamira was talking about interesting..all I could see was Ginny there laughing and talking away with him. It isn't all on me, she was out there with someone else too.."

"You two are the most stubborn people on earth! Honestly why don't you just go back there and apologize?"

Harry did something odd then. He laughed and shook his head, laughing so hard his eyes were watering. Hermione had stood up, but didn't know what exactly to do. She heard the silence from the kitchen and ran over to check on the tarts. She took one of them and nibbled on it, nodding her hair. "Mhmm..very good. Are they for her?"

Harry was still laughing and Hermione sighed walking in. "What are you going off about then?"

"I don't..even remember why we were fighting. She'll be even more pissed off if I just wander over there like a git apologizing without knowing why…"

Harry calmed down to see Hermione giving a glare much like Mrs. Weasley would. She sighed and brushed herself off. "I have an appointment at St. Mungo's..owl me when you've regained your sanity.."

"What've you got to do at St. Mungo's?" Harry asked curiously, wiping his eyes with a smile on his mouth. He hadn't laughed that hard in a while but it made him feel sort of empty inside. He stared at her a while and then came up with what he thought was the only conclusion. "You having a baby Hermione?"

Hermione's face warmed up as if she were still at Hogwarts and she shook her head. "Oh no…no! I have a slight fever and I don't want Ron catching it..he's always trying to get sick.."

Harry found her amusing as she grew flustered but she finally took her purse and smoothed her hair back. "Ron and I are going to come over for dinner. We think you're here too much by yourself..who knows what you're thinking.."

"Ron and you both feel this way?"

"Believe it or not Harry, Ron and I both think you and Ginny are being stupid. He's just obvious about it than I am. I hope she enjoys the tarts.."

With a loud pop of arrogance Hermione was gone and he was sitting there angrily. What sin was it to date someone else? It wasn't as if he and Ginny were married…that was such shit…he stared at his watch and sighed realizing he still had almost an hour to fill in. The journal sat there waiting for him and he stared at it before sitting back to read again.

* * *

I'm not sure what to do with myself. James left me here, and I stare blankly at the way our things are thrown around carelessly. What the hell should I do?

Eventually I come to realize I can't decide what to do. I just hope Remus realizes what's going on and gets rid of her on his own. That makes me look like I just helped her out. Not that I was in love with my best friend's mate right?

Down at breakfast, I sit down by Remus. He's really quiet, and I feel anticipation for him to say something. The way he'd looked at her earlier, I just feel like he should have broken up with her or something by now. I push my food around my plate impatiently trying to think of something else.

"What's wrong Black? Something upset you?" Lily looks up from her conversation with Siofra to stare at me. I stick my tongue out and feel like a pouting child. I go back to stirring my food, and listen as Remus begins to speak. I feel myself tense slightly as he clears his throat, as if his every movement stabs

"Siofra…" He speaks softly towards her, and she peeks up as if she'd been sleeping in class. I feel myself tense up; finally. I can sweep in and have her for myself. James kicks my shin under the table but I don't react I just stare openly at the two of them.

"Yes Remus? Sorry I was thinking about what Lily said.." She turns her attention to him, and I want desperately to pull her into my arms. She doesn't realize it does she? She's always so oblivious and he's going to…to dump her right here in front of all our mates..

"Siofra I think that…that we should.."

Merlin I'm an idiot…I reach over and tap Moony's shoulder. He looks back at me, and I shake my head. He looks at me like I'm stupid. I shake my head again, expecting somehow for him to understand my silent gestures. Obviously he doesn't understand what the hell I'm doing and instead raises an eyebrow staring back at me.

"What?"

"Remus look maybe.."

"Hold on Sirius, Remus wanted to say something to me." Siofra looks back to her boyfriend and I feel my stomach flip with agony. James and Lily are openly staring between the three of us, trying to grasp whatever is going on. Remus looks back to her, and opens his mouth just as the bell rings.

"Well he'll have to tell you next free period." I say cheerily, standing up. "Don't you have ancient runes right now Remus? Shame, I have divination.." This is a relief as well. I have that class with James, Lily, and Siofra. Peter at one time had been in that class but had gotten spooked by a tea cup. He never did tell us what he saw, something about treachery. Poor guy'd be scared of his shadow…

Remus gives me a strange look and goes towards class, and as we walk Siofra and I end up walking a few yards ahead of Lily and James. It feels odd, like we're already coupled up. It feels worse when I consider what Remus will think of me when I take his soon to be ex girlfriend.

"What was that about Siri? I wanted to know what he had on his mind. He didn't eat much at breakfast…it was really sort of strange."

"Are you really that thick? You don't even have a hint of an idea of what he was going to say?" I stare at her disbelief filling my head but she shakes her head. Her green eyes look me over studiously then she looks forward.

"Is it because of Michael?"

"Michael?" I look at her grabbing her wrist. We're trapped there, people walking around us, Lily and James pretend to stop to talk but I know that at least James is staring at us. "Who's Michael?"

"No one…now you're going to make Michelle mad if you wander around holding my wrist like that.." Her hand soothingly smooths over mine. I wish suddenly as I watch her that I had let her have that kiss last night. It isn't like lust, it's more the fact that I know if I don't kiss her I may never get to. I try to lean closer but with a turn she's free from my grasp and a few feet away from me. She looks at me a while and then walks ahead her footsteps echoing quite loudly against the ground.

Divination seems to last for hours. It isn't the annoyance of my empty crystal ball, it's the fact that I keep replaying the hall over in my head. Hadn't we been inches from kissing, from touching, over and over? Why hadn't it happened in the hall then? Why can't I just take her now? I think of Remus and try to consider that he should have his turn breaking up with her. It's the closure he needs..but it pisses me off.

Lily gets up from her crystal ball after making some prediction about herself and James, and sits beside me. Her hair's color reflects in the crystal ball and I write down 'fire' in my notes. She gives me a small smile and taps the crystal ball. "Still pouting like a little boy?"

"I'm not pouting." I say hearing how pathetic it sounds. She sighs and leans closer so that only I can hear. "What exactly we're you doing in there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the fact that you just grabbed her like that. After talking so strangely out in at her boyfriend."

"He was going to break up with her in front of everyone. I had to do something; I didn't want to see him make her cry."

Lily looks shocked at this and her eyes fall back on Siofra. Her wide emerald eyes magnify as she moves closer, hunting deeply for something. I can't help but smile at the sight of her talking quietly to it probably asking for a prediction. Lily looks back at me and shakes her head a little.

"Well, maybe it's better that way. But that didn't give you a right to grab her. Who knows what people will think now."

"I've never cared what people.."

"Don't lie, you and James thrive off of it. Popularity has always been what you marauders seem to live off of. What I'm saying is that Siofra isn't like that at all. She wants people to think she's different, not another girl you drag around. Face it, your reputation isn't going to help her at all. You can't grab her like that; you have to ease into whatever this is."

I nod my head to Lily, assuring her I've caught onto her words. She looks back to James and then to me. "I'm only saying this because you're James's friend and I like Siofra. I still think you're too arrogant for any woman."

"I'll keep your opinion to look back on Evans." I smirk and she gives a sigh going back to her seat.

* * *

"Miss Gulch is out I'm afraid. Some incident with a muggle wandering in on a quidditch game. Poor dear had caught a quaffle and was yelling on about drinking too many pints. Then he disappeared and there all on a hunt to find him and fix him a bit. Broken arm too I believe." Harry listened as the assistant explained it all and sighed.

"I even brought the cherry tarts. Can I wait for her?" Harry revealed the tray of tarts and the young woman gave a little smile before nodding her head.

He sat down, tapping his foot lightly against the chair he was sitting in. He had no idea what to say; how to explain to Zamira what he thought. That he hadn't meant to stare at Ginny like that. He leaned back wondering if he could ever have a reasonable relationship before he died. That would be his new goal, to make something work properly…

Pop! Zamira stood in front of her assistant's desk, holding several papers. "Turned out just to be a really unsorted squib. What a waste of my time…I had made time for.." She turned and saw Harry and smiled dropping the paper's on her assistant's desk.

"Harry! Lovely to see you come on in..cherry tarts! My favourite! How'd you know?" She took one and lead him inside. By now he just walked in as if it were his office as well. She wandered behind her desk, and leaned over staring at him. He placed the tarts on her desk, and leaned back in his own seat as if he could escape her stare. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Last night..I'm sorry I didn't realize it was her and then.."

"Harry, I wanted to explain something to you. To be honest, I don't think you grasp what you're even doing. You're being a child..it's really classic.."

"I'm being a child?" Harry felt very indignant, and considered the tarts and why he'd dragged himself here for this woman he was sure could be his girlfriend. This was surely not the start to a reasonable relationship.

"I still do the advice column Harry. Do you read it? I think you should read today's..and that you should take it home with you. I wrote the response myself, and put a lot of thought into it when you read it. These people really want advice..and it's easy to tell them what I think. It's harder for them to do it afterwords.."

* * *

Siofra leaves class as soon as we're dismissed, and I want to chase after her. When I think over what Evans had said though, it seems easier just to walk by James and plan over my move. It seems that Lily drags James down speed wise, flirting and smiling as they talk. I want to sigh and drag them but I remain calm, playfully winking at a few girls in my year. They all just stick their tongues out, one or two giggle. Of course, who wouldn't love me?

The tree we all usually meet under is in our view soon enough, and just as I'd hoped Siofra and Remus are standing there talking very seriously. Lily grabs the back of my robes, and when I look over James's as well. Peter walks by and seeing our state remains there stupidly staring at what we're staring at. It seems we're all statues, frozen there. Remus's expression gets serious, apologetic. Siofra just shakes her head, then nods. They both sit down a few feet apart, and Lily's lack of a grip is our sign to go over. I practically run to Siofra, and am at her feet in an instant. She looks up at me with a slight smile and when I lean over I hear her whisper so that only I can hear.

"Sirius..Remus has just said..something that you won't like..won't like at all…or maybe you will. I don't know..matters if you still think I'm too crazy to kiss.."

**A/N--Another chapter done! I was really inspired today so the chapter breezed out. Plus the reviews I got really cheered me up. It reminds me I'm not just writing for myself..thanks for reading even if you don't review though!**

**Review Replies**

**14hp1--**Yes, thank you! I hope you enjoy the rest.

**gumdroppirate--**Oh it's fine, I was just relieved to know you were still reading! Yes, I think writing for Harry was really funny when he's on the hunt for a woman, he's so..awkward somehow.


	10. Over the Mountains and Into London

**_A/N--I've been bored since I beat Rockband for Wii so I finished up the first half of what I refer to as, "Sirius and Remus Visit Hell", based on something that's happened to me quite recently... I'm hoping you all enjoy it.._**

* * *

"That he's broken up with you, I knew it was coming he's acted strange all morning. That just makes it easier because.." I look at Siofra, my heart pounding with excitement but she shakes her head.

"No Sirius that isn't it…um..I have to go home for a few days. My Grandmother's sick and he..he requested to go with me for a week. He wants to..meet my family. Officially." Siofra looks at me, and I feel that excitement drain out. She looks at me, and then back towards the chattering group. It feels as if we're alone finally in public, but it isn't as I'd hoped.

"But then, isn't that great? I mean…we're moving along between us…and it'll be fine. Perfectly fine. I was feeling bad, ending up alone with you so often when you're involved with my cousin." Her eyes are down, as if looking at me will make it all real. "Maybe it's fate helping me stop..this thing. Thinking about you so often.."

"Siofra, come sit with us. Whatever Sirius is over there distressing you with just tell him to shove off.." James called out playfully finally realizing the two were sitting alone seriously staring at the ground between them. Obediently the dark haired girl got up; and Sirius caught sight of her shoelace. It was there, blue and flickering just out of his grasp as she brushed herself off from the grass. It would take nothing to reach up and grab it. Nothing at all to have her; but he'd promised himself. Promised himself he'd do nothing til Remus was done having her as his girl.

She finally wandered back over to the others and sat beside Lily. The two had suddenly become friends over night, and as Sirius realized it the red headed woman had taken her on almost like adopting her. She reached back, retying the shoelace in the dark hair whispering something to make her giggle and relieve the sadness that was evident.

"Come on then Sirius, come sit with us." Peter calls out to me quietly. The others just look at me and I realize I'm invited over as if I was Peter. Not one of the leaders of our group but nothing. Then I see Siofra. Why hadn't she been one of us sooner? How do I take her back for myself? Then as I think over all of us I stare at Remus and an idea forms in my head. I get up waving them off as I wander to find Michelle. I won't leave Siofra...I'll be just as supportive..

* * *

"My family will probably be a little odd...just keep quiet and nod a lot. If they try getting too personal just bring up school or say something like, 'Isn't this weather dreary? I feel ill almost'." Michelle coaches me diligently as we wait for the Hogwarts Express to take us back to London. We're alone on the platform, and instead of snogging she just talks quietly looking back to the castle.

"What's wrong then? Aren't you glad I'll be going with you?" I ask her kissing her gently. She pulls away pouting her lip, her blonde hair falling into her face as she gracefully pushes it back.

"No, it's just…I didn't think you'd want to meet my family. I mean we sleep together one time and suddenly you're meeting my family?"

"Siofra's bringing Remus back and they've barely kissed."

"It's hardly fair to compare me to my cousin though. Where are the two of them? Aunt Leana will be cross if we're late." She squints and I look where she looks. Remus and Siofra are walking down the path, his hand holding her's leading her to the train. She gives a wave to us, and I give a half-hearted wave back. Michelle just taps her watch impatiently.

"Sorry, I couldn't find that dress that Grandmother always likes me to wear. That impossible one she made for me last Christmas? Remus and I looked all over the girl's dorms and then he found it right at the bottom of my trunk." She speaks rather quickly and has a nervous tweak about her. She doesn't even realize how tightly Remus seems to be holding her hand.

We all get onto the train together, and in the same compartment. Siofra sits across from me and naturally besides Remus. She looks out the window and sighs as if she's left something else behind. Remus squeezes her hand and she looks over giving him a smile before staring at me.

"It's nice that Michelle brought you. I didn't want Remus to be left alone with only our family for company."

"Well, I'd hate to see anyone without companionship under the conditions of someone's illness…" I had once heard Lily say something like that when visiting James before they dated. Siofra gives a giggle as if she knows I don't mean it but just leans back staring out the window.

I feel Michelle lean against me, her eyes closed. Remus seems to be deeply thinking of something, and I want to reach over to touch Siofra. My hand instead moves to trace my reflection in the window, and I see the edge of her shoelace around my wrist. I want her to see, I pray she does. When I look over her eyes are on her nails as she nervously picks at them.

"She's sick Siofra..she's not going to panic over your appearance.." Michelle remains there with her eyes closed somehow aware of her cousin's actions. Her voice is filled with annoyance as if the movements were all she could think of.

"I suppose not.." It doesn't stop Siofra's twitching about though. The rest of the ride I end up asleep, an arm around Michelle's waist. Siofra and Remus talk quietly but I wake only to hear little bits, something about fixing her hair, then her fumbling into her bag for something. By the time the train ride is over, I'm awake again and stare out the window at the Platform. A woman stands there alone, and stares at our window and it feels like my soul. It's creepy.

"Mummy." Siofra murmurs staring back out at the woman. They both share the same dark hair, but the woman staring at me from outside has dark eyes; almost as empty as Snivellus's. I stand up, helping Michelle to her feet. She doesn't even gaze at the woman, and instead gets her trunk and leads us all off. I follow her not wanting to stare at Siofra in her mother's view.

"Your father was coming Michelle; but he's found himself engaged with work at the Ministry. He was most fascinated to hear you were bringing a guest as well.." The woman doesn't stare at her niece however, she looks at the train as if waiting for someone else. She looks at us all demanding an answer. Neither Remus and I know what's going on but my girlfriend gives a soft sigh of annoyance.

"Michael refused to come…said he had too much work to do. He said we were all lazy for leaving school just to check in on a sick relative."

"Your Grandmother is dying." Her voice doesn't sound anything but even though. "I suppose my son can make up his mind though; it will be his regret not my own. So introductions, whose who?"

"Mum, this is my boyfriend Remus Lupin." She steps forward her hand quickly pulled from Remus's so she can step aside and let her mother eye him. Unlike when she stared at me, she just seems to gaze over Remus as if she'd won some award. Very fair; what a weird woman.

"This is Sirius." Michelle doesn't do anything else just stares at me just as her Aunt does. I feel nervous, and that I look sloppy. I didn't even care when my own Mum thought I looked like rubbish what do I care for any of their opinions?

"Lovely. We'll be walking to St. Mungo's from here..oh your trunks." She snaps her fingers and a houseelf appears looking quite excited to be called forth. She dashes around grabbing all of our things than disappears. "There..Daisy has everything quite in order..off we go."

The whole walk we're locked in a forced silence. Siofra clears her throat to speak but her mother just seems to walk faster after this and we all take this as an order to be silent. Remus exchanges looks with me, as if he too realizes we've walked into a very odd situation with this family. We finally get there and are led to a private area I've never even heard of. The rooms are all shut and locked but music comes from many, and one or two is full of laughter. Whoever stays here is sick with something strange..

"My..Grandmother has an affliction that was once during war used to break apart loyalties..it's a really powerful truth hex..um.she might come off as awful." Michelle whispers as quietly as possible towards me. "Just ignore her as well. Just ignore everyone but me alright?"

I just nod and give her a little smile. The room we go into is almost too large. Naturally wizarding families with money can get such a room I suppose. I'd seen it myself. I finally dare to gaze at Siofra as she walks ahead of everyone to the bed. Her hair is down, and her appearance is fixed up so she is someone else entirely. The old woman in the bed wears a shawl over her hair but white tufts of hair are visible and the dark eyes of Siofra's mother shine out there as well. She looks tiny, all wrapped up in blankets and surrounded like pillows. She'd look like a child if it weren't for the obvious aged face and the fact she was smoking freely, pink smoke emitting as she exhaled.

"Your father was by earlier, said you were to bring some young gentleman to watch your grandmother die. Is that true?"

"I just thought that…it'd be a support to have someone around..it distresses me so to see you ill.."

"Which one is he then? The rather..wimpy looking brown haired one, or the arrogant one. He looks like he's a Black…are you then?"

I'm startled the old woman directs conversation at me. I seem to struggle and she laughs finding my silence amusing. "Mm…a Black without a remark. Curious, indeed. So tell me Siofra, is this one your's or is it the other one?" The eyes remain on me as she talks to her though.

"No he's my friend Sirius, this is Remus, my boyfriend." Siofra looks back to Remus tilting her head for him to come stand by her. I feel relieved when she looks back at him. She inhales again, and leans back closing her eyes.

"Mm…as I assumed. My Michelle has inherited taste that you haven't. Or have..maybe he caught onto which cousin would be more competent. Go on I grow bored of staring with you.." The woman shooed her with a hand. "Michelle come bring your young man."

I feel her pulling me up to see the old woman. Close up she smells like must; as if she were living in a closet when she wasn't with visitors. I don't dare to look back at Siofra but I'm sure that Remus is holding her hand again. What an awful cow her Grandmother is. She reaches out and offers Michelle something. She takes it and kisses her grandmother's cheek.

"Good. Now your young man has my approval..he's smart enough not to comment on the fact your grandmother is an awful bitch. Keep a hold on him before little Siofra starts pining after him. She looks at him strangely. Not good at all..you must always keep your rivals in their place."

"Siofra is like a little sister hardly a rival.."

"I was once that good a liar. Before this hex, and now the fact my body's finally decided that it's going to fall apart on me." The old woman closes her eyes and inhales again shooing us all with her hand. Before she can I've already began to step back. We're alone with the old woman, just the two of us. Everyone else was smart enough to leave. As we walk out though, Michelle grabs my arm tightly whispering in my ear.

"Grandmother thinks that Siofra's after you..and..I want to know if that's true. Tell me the truth Sirius..does she want you?" She looks at me as though she could eat her cousin whole.

* * *

**Review Replies--**

**CTC--**Thanks. I try to make it provokative.

**Author1--** I will, thanks for the encouragment.


	11. A Grandmother's Dying Truth

* * *

We're to stay at Siofra's house. Michelle doesn't seem surprised her father doesn't plan on visiting her yet, and instead just stays within centimeters of me in silence. Her question I'd just laughed off, reassuring her that she was the fairer cousin; one with beauty and more intelligence. She still seems put off by her grandmother's words. She has no idea how pissed I am because of how it must have looked to her. I'm put in a guestroom and she waits til I've unpacked before walking in and taking my hand.

"Come on, I'll show you my room. It's just down the hall.. I used to stay over here all the time.."

"You sure your aunt won't find out? She has eyes in the back of her head.."

"Oh you're hardly any fun. She won't notice, she's always concerned with other things..and she'll probably be stalking Siofra around the house. Don't you want to come play with me?"

I shake my head and she gives an irritated sigh. "I do..I swear I do it's just that it's close to supper and they'll come looking for us.."

She remains silent but doesn't press the issue, just flicks her hair at me. I walk around the large house curiously exploring the rooms with her following. Each seems larger than the last, as if it's all a big show. It reminds me of home somehow, the fact that nothing ever felt like a home. It all felt like a dollhouse someone made to impress others. I finally walk into a room to see Siofra sitting on a large four post bed with the curtains pulled back. Remus stands beside her talking and looks back at the two of us. It's obvious they were only talking; but Michelle seems relieved to find them alone together.

"Daisy said that supper is going to be in a few hours. Should we walk around the grounds until then?" Siofra stands up, and combs her fingers through her hair reaching back to take the shoelace from her pocket to tie it back. She waits for us to reply, and I nod. I can hear Michelle murmur something about wanting to unpack her clothes; and I know it's a hint. If I were a decent boyfriend then I would surely follow her and we could at least get a good snog in before the end of class.

"Yeah that sounds great to me..Sirius can chaperone us then?" Remus smiled teasingly back towards Siofra and she smiles back nodding her head.

Before Michelle can argue the three of us sweep out with dark hair swishing eagerly ahead of us as Siofra runs down the stairs she must have done a thousand times before. She looks around for her mother, then down the next flight of stairs leading us out to the expanse of land. It's surrounded by a Victorian gate and far out all I can see is the sea. She doesn't gaze back to it though just wanders along through the snow. I feel my eyes lock onto her as if she could disappear; and she laughs with delight staring back at me.

"Well come off you two, just stand there.." She picks up some snow and makes a snow ball, and surprisingly before she can aim Remus has thrown one at her shoulder. She stares at her shoulder, then back to him with an expression of complete shock. Remus opens his mouth to say something and I grin lifting my wand and letting a wave of snow appear and rise over him and leaving him stunned on the ground with a funny expression as he gets up.

"You hit your girlfriend mate…had to defend her.." I look back to Siofra hoping she's smiling but instead she throws the snow ball laughing at me as she dashes away towards a group of trees. I run after her, expecting Remus to follow us. She's gone though, and I look around the trees blindly with a handful of snow ready in my hand. I hear giggling and look up to see the blue shoelace and he expression from a tree house concealed among the tree branches. It blends in perfectly well, and I begin to climb up. "Not letting you get away from me…"

"Like I'd let you catch me Black." She retreats into the tree house and I climb inside. There are no windows open and it's left empty except for blue flickering lights from the ceiling. Seeing her smiling there with a handful of snow though I can't wait anymore. I look down; Remus isn't there. I close the door so that we're left in almost complete darkness. I can hear her breathing and I walk over, putting a hand on her arm. She catches onto what's going on and gazes at me.

"Caught you."

"You did..I should have expected you would if you wanted me.."

"Siofra…I can't dance around this alright? I love you. I've loved you ever since I first saw your Merlin forsaken shoelaces when I was supposed to keep an eye to see if you'd fit with Remus. I don't..I don't hate you! I want to touch you..I want to kiss you…I don't care that your Grandmother's crazy and mean.."

"You're dating Michelle..you slept with her..how do I know that.." Her words seem distant from herself and I quickly reply before her thoughts can stick.

"She meant nothing to me Siofra..nothing at all! I wanted..I just started dating her because of that bet remember? She wanted me to sleep with her and..that 's all I've ever done with girls I've been with.."

She stares at me, those green eyes flickering in the blue light above us. I can hear someone calling our names out but I refuse to move until she says something more. I put my hand out to touch her face letting her see the shoelace on my wrist. Her eyes fall to it, and then back to me as she moves inches from me like she's forcing herself away.

"Siri..how can I be sure you won't just..won't just ditch me? And Remus..he really loves me..he cares about me.."

"You told me, you told me that you couldn't make yourself love him. I know you love me too.."

She stares in her hand at the snow, and then the door opens. In a flash I feel a rush of cold against my face and by the time I've wiped my eyes I catch on that she'd thrown the snow she'd been clutching. I hear Michelle laughing and look down at the door where she peeks up from reaching a hand out.

"Poor Sirius..my little cousin's hit you. I suppose she's won then?" Her eyes gaze at me and remain off of her cousin. She's pretending she isn't there. It's hard to take.

I look back at Siofra. She's feigning interest in a drawing against the wall. I look back and take Michelle's hand helping her up. She looks along the walls too at the drawings pinned to the wall and stops to point one out to me.

"I drew this of Siofra and I when we were little..I told her that's how we'd look when we went to Hogwarts. It's almost an exact replica of me isn't it?"

I look over the picture; Michelle does in fact look just like herself. Curves and all. When I look at Siofra though I stare surprised. The large green eyes are accurate, but her black hair is only to her ears and she's awkwardly drawn with what appears to be fangs and horns. I glance back to Siofra who only stares blankly at the drawing.

"It is.."

"Little Miss!" We all give a slight jump as another joins our little tree house meeting; Daisy the house elf stands there nervously twitching back and forth her ears batting. "Your Mother has requested you bring some of the supper to your Grandmother..she wants to talk to you about something and it's..an excuse to send you Little Miss.."

"Daisy, what would I do without you darling..make sure not to tell Mother you told me the reason why. I hate to see you hurt." Siofra tenderly pats the house elf's head and climbs down the ladder making her way back. Michelle looks at me and then at the wall.

"I knew I'd be the more beautiful out of us..I always did. Grandmother told me all the time. Siofra didn't mind it though..she always knew she was the lesser cousin."

I stare at Michelle finding a harsh reminder of Bellatrix in her expression as she speaks. I take her hand in mine and she pulls me close to her to kiss her but I blurt it out.

"I can't do this anymore Michelle."

"You wanted to come visit them…if you want though we can go back it's easy we'll just apparate to the station.."

"No I mean this. Us…"

Her expression hardens and she clenches her fists. "Grandmother was right! You love her don't you? That conniving little twit you've fallen into her.."

"She may not even want me Michelle. The thing is that I can't lie to you anymore.." Her hand hits me hard and I feel the pain moments after she disappears with a 'pop'. I sit alone in the tree house and lean back trying to figure out what to do. I can only think to follow her, to get to Siofra.

I hear someone open the tree house door again but I'm gone just as fast as she had. Only to a different destination all together.



* * *

St. Mungo's is odd in the later evening; there are already pub goers with several strange disorders. One man specifically has a pot trapped against his shoulder melted into him. He seems too dazed to realize it and even waves at me; but his girlfriend whimpers pitifully caressing his face. "Poor baby.."

It only takes me a while before I find the room where I'd met her grandmother. I've rushed here and now I don't know what I'll do. I step closer and hear voices and listen in; unsure of if I should go in or not.

"I'm not long…I've told them to stop giving me potions." The unmistakeable voice of the old woman calls me closer as I press against the door.

"Grandmother surely you're not going to just give up not when.."

"LISTEN TO ME!" Her voice booms and I hear a chair falling over. Hesitantly I peer into the window and see the woman sitting up straight in bed while her granddaughter cowers away. "Tell the young man at the door to come in..now."

I feel like a creep for being caught but I try not to think too hard about it just walking in. I gaze at her to see Siofra's back shivering nervously as I walk in to stand beside her my eyes on the old woman. She seems amused at the sight of us; and coughs hard into her hand. We just sit there in silence a while until she finally spoke.

"I had high hoped it would be Michelle. She was always the one who understood the world better. Merlin knows I had prayed you'd be more like her. More like myself. But I knew the moment I saw him looking at you that it's far too late for Michelle to take the place of the prophecy."

"Prophecy? What are you talking about Gran.."

"Shh, calm yourself down." The old woman seems to be more irked by the moment. "When I was younger..I was a teacher at Hogwarts. I taught Divination..and I made a prophecy about my own grandchildren. That one would fall to the darkness; the other would end up in the arms of.." She pause and gazes at me blindly. Her eyes go back to Siofra and she takes her hand. "I gave your sister a locket; now for you I can only leave my love and my home. Both will be painful and useless, but it's all I have to give you. Your fate may very well kill you. But then we all die.."

She let go of Siofra's hand and shooed her off. "I'll be gone before morning..I suggest you go back to Hogwarts. Michelle will be cross…though I'm sure she'll know by now. My poor little Shelly..a fate even I would not choose for her..or you.."

I have to hold Siofra's hand to get her to move. She just stares back at her Grandmother until I put an arm at her side as well practically carrying her out. She doesn't cry; she just stares at me. "Grandmother wanted me here..to tell me that. She always preferred Michelle…always loved her best…"

I hold her to me and she shivers with tears dripping down her eyes. "Michelle drew that drawing of you..did she always hate you?"

"Her father always used to tell her that I was prettier. He much preferred me to his own daughter; especially when her mother died. It only makes sense that she'd hate me. Now if she knows this..it will kill her. Grandmother's house left to me. No one's been there for years.." She opens her hand showing me the skeleton key. I stare at it and she speaks softly to me.

"I do love you. We have to tell Remus though..we can't just leave for Hogwarts like this."

I watch her and nod my head. "We'll go back...tell Remus what's going on. Your Grandmother may have been addled from being sick..she may have been lying.."

Siofra gives a dry chuckle and shakes her head with a sigh. "She has never lied to us. Every Christmas she told us where the presents were. She can't lie Sirius…"

* * *

**A/N--**_Here we are again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter..I rewrote it several times before I ended up with this. _

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**The-Salt-Monster--**I had hoped someone would bring that up again...when I was younger I admired my cousin (who apperance wise I based Michelle off of), and we bough shoelaces at her favourite store. I wore boots all the time then so I wore the shoelaces as bows on my wrist or as a necklace and I loved to put my hair into ponytails with them.

**Katmeows4no1--**Yes, her Grandmother indeed has skills; tee hee!

**this-love-is-sirius--**Oh I'm glad you like the characterization; I think that's what makes me mad at some writers of fanfic is when they twist the character's personalities too strangely. It makes it dissatisfying.


	12. A Dinner Enjoyed at a Distance

Harry had not read the advice column. He'd thrown it down the minute he'd gotten back to Sirius's and watched it on the floor. It was more disappointment than anything; he had really hoped that Zamira could distract him off of Ginny. Whatever plan she had with her advice column was not going to work for him at all!

He got up and ate one of the cherry tarts that he hadn't taken. Besides that he hadn't felt like eating anything. He spent most of the day cleaning in various rooms; avoiding Sirius's journal and the newspaper he'd left on the floor. No, he needed to be distracted. He looked out the window and remembered when he'd first come to this house seeing Ginny outside climbing a tree. Her hair had been a mess, and she had seemed happier than ever.

That seemed a long time ago. He looked away from the window and picked up a piece of dirty cloth that had once belonged to Kretcher, when he heard voices. He froze in his tracks and finally it dawned on him Hermione had mentioned coming over for dinner. He walked down the stairs and eventually found Ron putting some sort of takeout. It was practically a curry buffet; and this got him even more suspicious. Hermione must be pregnant if between the three of them there was that much food. That was obviously it.

"Harry there you are! I was just telling Ron that it was strange you were gone when I'd told you this morning we were coming.." Hermione's voice had made him jump slightly thinking that he had been hidden there. She had brushed her hair back into a ponytail and walked over to look over the curry buffet before looking back at him.

"Sorry..I was cleaning upstairs. What time is it?"

"Five. We came over early because I'd told Ron I wanted to brighten things up before we ate…" She took her wand out and he watched as the candles on the table all lit up immediately. She wandered off towards the living room as if she were going to take out another army.

"How you holding up then?" Ron had finished and turned to look at the startled dark haired man with a smile. "Glad we didn't come in to a few hexes..I think 'Moine's the only one Ginny'll let near her without leashing out."

"Mmm.." Harry was staring over at some rice and chicken curry hungrily when something caught his mind. "You know Hermione went to St. Mungo's today?"

Ron stared at Harry as if waiting for some sort punch line for a joke. When nothing came he sat down and arched his head. "I'll bite..what's going on?"

Harry sat down as well and just shrugged. "I don't know..she went this morning..after being..slightly scary about some cherry tarts I asked help with…but what could I do I mean she said bring tarts and so I…"

"Hermione went to St. Mungo's? Is she sick or something? Why do you know and I didn't?" Instantly the red headed man had jumped up and wandered over to where Hermione had went. Harry followed 

preparing himself for whatever discussion would unfold when he heard Hermione give a cry of surprise. He imagined her having finally done it; he'd walk in and she'd have hexed Ron. He'd imagined it happening earlier; somewhere after he put the down payment on the flat in Knockturn Alley that turned out to be full of illegal dragon eggs. He leaned inside and looked.

Hermione had her hand pointed at Ron, her finger put up in a plea for silence. The rest of her body was leaning over something, her free hand busily moving pieces of something around. Clack..clack…clack. The sound was really obnoxious. Ron looked back at him with a puzzled expression and he just shrugged back to him. He didn't know what was going on either.

"Ron..look at this.." She moved her finger so he'd approach. Harry took this chance to step forward and Ron followed after him. The mirror that Harry had found with the letters laid below her, and in the holes it spelled out Molly Weasley. The mirror was like water, waving over, until finally they all stepped back. The mirror seemed liquid, raising. They followed the witch that was closest to the mirror as she stepped back and stood up watching it all with the excitement of a wizarding child on their first broomstick. The liquid stouted, and eventually began to turn the color of human skin. Then clothing, and they were all surprised as a life sized Molly Weasley stood there staring at them.

"My word, am I at Grimmauld Place?" She looked around the room curiously and frowned at the box Harry had opened and the things scattered. "It seems this house just doesn't like to stay tidy.." She tried to move but seemed incapable.

"It's a seeking mirror Mrs. Weasley! Harry has a seeking mirror!" Hermione smiled delighted looking the other woman over. "Oh..I was told that they were so rare it's almost impossible to find one. Naturally I tried my Mum out but I couldn't because she's ill..wouldn't be able to stand that long. So I put you in..oh this is wonderful!"

"A seeking mirror?"

Harry looked to Hermione and she nodded. "There used to be loads of them..but during Voldemort's reign, loads of them were broken so he couldn't get them. You can find almost anyone with them..it's really hard to block them from seeing you..you have to have all sorts of magic against them. You can even take people out of them and to where you are somehow.."

She got back down to look the mirror over and Mrs. Weasley looked really fascinated at it as well. "My Mother sold our's..oh I wish I had it now. That's when Arthur bought me our clock to be sure of where the family was, he knew that I worry. Harry wherever did you find it?"

He looked at Mrs. Weasley and shrugged. "In Sirius's things.."

"He never mentioned having one…sly thing. We could have really used this for the Order.." Her reflection bent down carefully to Hermione's level to look at the mirror. He realized her feet weren't there…it was as if her legs were coming from it. It was a strange effect and she suddenly disappeared as Hermione moved a tile.

"Oh no..I'm so sorry.." She spoke though the mirror had taken her back in a flash and the mirror was solid and empty again. Harry bent down and ran his fingers over the tiles picking up the letter S. He looked at it and then back to Hermione.

"I tried to..to see Sirius. It only works for living people doesn't it?"

She gave him a sympathetic nod and removed the letters. "Yes, I'm afraid so. Did you try any other names?" He could tell she was thrilled at the idea of seeking someone else and he looked back to Ron who shrugged. Harry ruffled his hair.

"I did..I tried to contact..seek..whatever..this girl that Sirius liked at Hogwarts.." He spelled out the name in front of Hermione and not on the mirror. He had no intention of putting them in again himself. She pushed them all in..Siofra Flynn's name remained there a while. Hermione was about to check the letters again when the mirror filled with white again. The light shot upwards and remained there. Ron fell back and pulled Hermione back with him. Harry however remained there intently staring at the light. He thought he heard something..a voice. He leaned closer but all at once it disappeared. He blinked stupidly down at his own reflection.

"What..what was that?" Ron asked his wife immediately. "Does that mean she's..dead or alive?"

"I don't…I don't know. I've only read…and I've never heard of something like that happening." She took the letters out checking them over for any imperfection.

The sound of popping startled the trio and they all looked frantically at the mirror. There was nothing there but in the kitchen they heard people moving around and Hermione gave a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness…"

"What?" Harry moved hesitantly towards the mirror. "What is it?"

"Oh it's not the seeking mirror Harry. It's just Ginny and Percy. I invited them over as well.." She breathed a sigh of relief and stood up raising her wand. The few spider webs on the ceiling were gone in a flash of light and she began to fix little imperfections in the wallpaper.

"Ginny?" Harry looked at Ron as if he were betrayed. The other man shrugged.

"I dunno mate..I just came back from Diagon Alley with ice cream and suddenly we had to go get some dinner for this…I didn't invite anyone."

"How on earth did she get Ginny to agree to this?" Harry asked him remaining where he was cautiously.

Hermione disappeared and Ron gave no answer. There was quiet talking and then Ginny saying something about an empty stomach because 'someone' didn't buy groceries before dashing off to Merlin knows where.

"She has no idea I'm here.."

"Apparently not.. but maybe I should go get Percy out of the line of fire…this is going to be a meal that would best be enjoyed from a distance.."

* * *

I have no idea how Remus will react. We return to the house which seems strangely silent. I watch as she nervously leads me. By now; her hand gripping mine doesn't seem strange. I hadn't realized it earlier she must have been holding it since we left her Grandmother's hospital room. She leads me up a spiral staircase, and then knocks quietly on the door at the top. It opens and Michelle peers down at us.

"I figured you'd come up here to look for me…oh good you've kept Sirius company as well." Her voice has a strange iciness to it and she stares at both of us. I had almost figured she'd be throwing things if she saw us, but she just seems bored. Her makeup is smeared ever so slightly, and she looks directly at Siofra reaching a hand down to pet her head.

"Your mother asked where you were..I was polite enough to fill her in about the two of you. Remus though..I've left him answerless. I assumed you two would want to tell him yourselves.."

"Michelle it isn't like that…I promise it just..we didn't mean to.." Siofra can't speak, her eyes filling with tears. I tighten my grip on her hand and gaze up.

"She didn't…I fell in love with her Michelle..I didn't mean to.."

"We all know that you go for easy girls anyway Black. It was only natural you'd find a way to get to my cousin when she didn't open her legs for you.." She doesn't wait for a response though; just shuts the door. Siofra bangs at it desperately calling out her cousin's name; but nothing comes. She slumps back against me, shaking her head.

"Merlin knows what she told my Mum…"

"We can figure it out later. We have to find Remus before he finds out from someone else.."

"I know.." She gives me a serious nod before leading me back down the stairs and back to where our guestrooms are. I glance into my room, most of my things are thrown into my trunk as if someone had done it spitefully. We turn into the next room where Remus is reading _Hogwarts_: _A History_ by candlelight. He hears us walk in and I feel her pull her hand away quickly. He gazes at us sleepily and closes the book sitting up.

"Sorry..I must have lost track of time. I was wondering where you two disappeared two during the snowball game…Michelle said you went to see your Grandma?"

She walks forward gingerly and reaches a hand out to stroke his face. I remain in the doorway to look over the sight. Somehow I don't think anything I say will make it any easier. He stares at her a moment, then his eyes dart to me almost pleadingly. I look away and as she says his name someone's hand lands on my shoulder. It reminds me of the way my mother grabbed my shoulder when I told her I was going to leave home. It was almost sympathetic, but it had a hardness only a woman who knew a harsh husband could give.

"Ah Siofra. You and your scandalous little boy have returned. I want both of you out of here…if your father knew..when he finds out he's going to disown you. I suggest you take your things and go.."

"Mother please nothing has happened between us…whatever Michelle said.."

"I knew that Michelle was a tramp. Her mother was the same sort of woman…but my own daughter.."

"I never slept with anyone! Please just listen to me for once! Sirius just came after me because he loves me..and I love.." She freezes and looks instantly back at Remus. He's dropped the book..the binding severely bent. It looks in better shape than him. His eyes are wide and he just stares at the ground. She walks over and reaches out to take his hand when in a pop he's gone. She stares at where he was sitting and then picks up the book cradling it to her chest.

"Get out of my house." Her mother turns around her shoulders tense as she hits the wall and leaves. I reach out to put my arms around her. She begins to whimper as she holds the book stroking it as if it were Remus himself.

"I bought this for him..at Hogsmeade….he was really put off about it but..I wanted to give him something. I didn't mean to hurt him Sirius..I didn't mean to hurt him at all…" Her eyes fill with tears and I just hold her there silently.

"Daisy will send your things to Hogwarts little miss.." The house elf peers at us having appeared from the shadows strangely.

"No..send them to Grandmother's house in Scotland….don't tell anyone where we've gone.."

"Yes miss.."

Siofra wipes her eyes and grabs my hand. "You will come with me?"

"To the end of the world." I breath and she side along apparates me out of her mother's house.

* * *

_**A/N--**Sorry, I was a little unsure of how I wanted the seeking mirror to unfold..and I like the idea of Hermione stumbling upon it very much now that I have it. Keep up the reviews!_

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**this-love-is-sirius**--I couldn't see a way where Remus wouldn't be hurt.. :( But he'll be okay...

**xmaraudergirlsx--**Yeah..it was difficult for me to balance the Ginny/Harry story there. I had to have some great reunion..and who better to join in than Percy? It'll be fascinating I promise!


	13. Thundering Fate

The first thing that I realize is that Siofra's grandmother must have been in the hospital a long time. The parlor looks deserted, and smells like it had been centuries since someone had been near it. The wallpaper has seashells of all sorts of sizes, faded slightly by time. I almost make such a comment to her when a popping sound fills the air and instantly a rather exhausted young house elf appears before us. "I'm sorry Miss…your grandmother had…has…always owled ahead before coming here; and it's been so long..when we're not here we're cleaning up her home in France.."

"Which will most likely go to mother and father. It doesn't matter if it's clean or not…could you just clean out the guest rooms and the kitchen? That'll be all we'll need." She speaks softly to the house elf and looks around running a finger against a wall. She puts Remus's book on the shelf gingerly and stares at the room a long time. I reach out and touch her shoulder and she jerks as if she's just woken from a dream. "I haven't been here since I was younger…it feels strange.."

"We could go back tonight if you'd prefer…"

"No I think it would be nice to stay here. I'd rather not rush back to classes anyway..to..to Remus and everyone. I like the idea of them thinking I've run off.." Her face turns pink and she turns around to the wall again. I lean over her shoulder to see her face which she buries against the curtains.

"Oh come on..what is it?"

"It's nothing!" She walks away from me towards where the house elf had gone to and I follow in a chase. I laugh as she turns a hall and by the time I grab her waist she turns and we fall. I keep laughing at how childish we are, and when I look down she is still blushing but giggling slightly as well. I smooth a hand down her face and it feels strange like this, without any tension or anything. We're just..two people like this. Her green eyes gaze up at me, and I stare across her nose. Where her fake freckles are sometimes I can make out real ones, little and faint against her skin. I think I could count them..if we stay like this a while. She sits up slowly and our faces are inches apart. We're frozen there, her eyes closed and mine open staring frantically at her freckles. One. Two. Three. Twenty seven freckles.

"Why were you blushing huh?" I whisper. She shivers and a small smile crosses her mouth almost teasingly. I put my arms around her waist and she remains there frozen like a statue. Finally she puts a hand on my shoulder smoothing a finger over my shoulder blade.

"I was just thinking…how everyone will wonder where the two of us have gone..what we're doing." She opens her eyes and looks away. "That they might get the wrong idea about..us running away like this."

I laugh and she pushes me blushing again. She gets up and slowly stands brushing herself off. She finally meets eyes with me again and turns around. "I don't think it's funny at all Sirius.."

"Oh come on it sort of is isn't it?" She doesn't reply and I sigh walking over to put my arms around her. She rests back against me hesitantly. It feels wrong, as if she is still Remus's and I'm still Michelle's. However that isn't right is it? I look up at the portraits along the walls of the hall. They seem crowded with various people, all with dark hair and mostly serious eyes. They are all stern looking with little waves and yawns as if impatient to be done with it. Along the wall there they are until towards the window at the end I see a picture of three children. The tallest being a boy with dark brown hair and 

stern eyes like Siofra's mother. He is trying to get a younger girl to hold still for the portrait but she seems intent to finish unlacing her shoes, her green eyes locked on them as she takes the laces and begins to play with them. The other girl in the picture is tall as well, with long blonde curls with a small smile on her mouth. I can pick Michelle, and obviously Siofra's brother. She I stare at, and feel in my pocket for the shoelace I'd kept there this whole trip.

"Where's your other shoelace Siofra?" I whisper in her ear pointing to the portrait. "Hmm?"

She stares at it in my hand and I feel her relax reaching into her pocket to take her's out. She compares it to mine and ties her hair back with it turning back to stare at me with a slight smile. "You make me smile until I want to cry sometimes." She whispers. The sound of plates clacking against each other rouses our moment however and she stands up. "Oh no..they're cleaning the dining room. I suppose they can't hurt anything but I'd rather not have them do so much.."

I get up myself and stare at the shoelace unsure of what to do with it. She goes back to the main room we'd entered in and into a room staring into it. A long table with blue silk is set out with silver plates and goblets. The house elves all look up at us in shock and rush out into the next room. She sees two places set closest to the door with a few lilies in a vase there and gives a quiet sigh calling after them. "I want porridge for supper! I won't have a feast set out."

"I love porridge myself.." I chime in and she turns with a slight smile sitting down and I join her. The whole room feels as if it had always been clean, and she seems startled to see it in such a fine condition. The plates appear with two bowls of porridge and the goblets fill with coffee. She takes a sip of her's and then a spoonful of porridge. I take a bite too and give a slight chuckle. "Feels like we're playing house…"

"It feels weird…why don't we go to London or something after this? I think I need some air after this meal and it's too cold outside of here. Would you want to do that?" She takes another bite staring up at me.

"I have an idea..but let me finish my porridge it's sooo good.." I tease slowly taking a bite. She moves to eat my next bite and I smear it on her face. She takes a spoonful of her own and throws it at me leaving a large chunk of it going down my chin onto my robes. She puts her spoon down and stands up.

"I'm quite full…I'm going to go change clothes. Maybe you should too.." In a flash she runs up the stairs to change. I take my robes off and rest them on the chair. Under them I'd worn a t-shirt with a muggle band on it; along with jeans. I shuffle awkwardly and she comes down the stairs in muggle clothes like I was.

"Oh look we sort of match then. I had thought if Grandmother was displeased I was there that I'd go around muggle London exploring so I sort of..dressed for the occasion." She's wearing a denim jacket and a yellow sundress her arms behind her as she seems to stare at my clothes. I walk over and take her hand. She blinks up at me keeping a grip on my hand. "Where are we going then?"

"I'm going to take you to London really quickly, then I have to go get something. It shouldn't take me long at all okay?" I smile at her and she gives a little nod as we go to London. The street is empty and I give her a wink before going. My surprise is back at James's parent's house where I'd kept it outside. The house is empty, their obviously out. The motorcycle starts with ease and I smile relieved that it works as I'd made it. It takes a moment to lift into the air but after that it flies as well as any broomstick would. It feels like eternity, landscape after landscape. As I speed it up I stare down at the world feeling more relieved than ever. It feels silly; like I'm going on a date and feel nervous. I think over Remus hoping that the guilt will eventually go away.

Then I see her, dancing by herself on the street humming something to herself. I land on the street beside her and she stares curiously at the motorbike then to me. "My surprise is this? Why thank you I'd love..a floating metal thing." She teases remaining still. "You don't expect me to get onto that thing do you? What if muggles see us hmm?"

"We'll fly too high for them to see us..I promise.." I pout my lip and put my arms out for her to get on with me. She climbs on behind me, and remains there. "You'll have to put your arms around my waist..I don't want you to fall off.."

"Have you had James ride with you and hold your waist as well?" She asks and I stick my tongue out. "No..but I'm sure he would if he realized how high it went.." Her arms move slowly around me and I feel her resting against me slightly her head against my back. I start it and we move upwards, her grip tightening.

"Where are we going on this silly thing?" She calls into my ear her sing-song voice slightly nervous. I speed up on purpose and hear her squeal with delight and fear pinching my stomach. "Oh you stop that Sirius Black!" I can hear her laughing though and keep going.

"I don't know..wherever you want to go…we could just disappear if you'd like. Never go back to anywhere…though I think people would be mad it wouldn't matter much to me.."

We're so high now that the clouds keep us safe from any possible muggles seeing us. She moves closer to me resting her chin on my shoulder. "Really? What if I said I wanted to become a winged horse jockey? Would you come with me?"

"Probably not..I'm not fond of horses winged or not.." I hear her sigh and I smile staring out at the sky. The sun is close to setting and it gives an easing effect to the whole ride. "But I think I might do it if it made you happy.."

She laughs and we ride in more quiet. She begins to sing some song about unicorns that I'd heard my cousin Andromeda sing when we were little, her fingers tracing over my stomach making me laugh slightly. I join in and imagine just staying up here forever. The shoelace is wrapped tightly around my wrist and I stare at it as we drive forward with only the sky and clouds around us. The sun is set and I begin to consider landing somewhere.

"Sirius...I think we're being crazy right now..I think if I were rational at all I'd make us go back to Mum's and apologize to everyone.." Her voice is quieter and I hear her breathing hesitate before she finishes. "But I..I like this. Being crazy with you. I think it's because you stole my shoelace."

I can see the land below us and move down enough to get a glimpse of the landscape. We've gone so far north I'm not sure where we are. She points directly down to a small village full of lights. I lower us until we're out of view and the motorbike roars as we speed up towards it riding on the road like a normal muggle couple. She keeps holding onto my waist even when we slow down and then points to another direction.

"My Grandfather used to ride around here on a bicycle of all things…we've sure gone a long way..it doesn't feel like it though.." She gives a slight yawn as we drive along. A storm seems to be following after us and she flinches as a lightning bolt goes off.

The house isn't hard to find, and the sound of the sea crashing the shore fills my ear as I stop the bike outside the gate. She whispers something to it and it opens. Instead of getting back on the bike she runs inside and I park it following after her. It's already near midnight and the chandelier I hadn't noticed flickers with candlelight. "That was so fun..alright I'm going to sleep. Your room is to the left of the staircase.."

"To the left of the stairs is your room." She smooths her dress down her hair a bit blown about as she goes up the stairs. I follow after her yawning a little.

"Oh come on…don't you want to share a room with me?"

"No. You snore. I've heard it..it's really unattractive.."

"I do not!"

"It wouldn't be proper..and if anything I'm a proper young lady.."

"But I'm cute and warm..rather like a stuffed animal.."

"Well I'd prefer my own room. Good night." She goes into a room to the right of the stairs and shuts the door. I shrug and walk into the room she'd told me. It's a large room with a bed by the window. I can see lightning far away and take my shirt off yawning and pulling the blankets back on the bed. I try to think about how to explain all of this to James. I know that Peter will probably go along with it..but how to cheer Remus back up after this? I hear a boom of thunder and in a flash the door opens and she rushes into the room a flash of dark hair and a white nightgown. She stands there in front of the bed and lays down beside me blushing.

"Sorry I just..I get scared….and.." She stops when I begin to chuckle though and she hits my head with her hand. "You've hardly any concern for me do you."

I lift the blankets and coax her under them putting an arm around her keeping her close to me. She runs a curious hand down my chest and then rests against me. She feels small and cold in my arms and I can't help it. I move and kiss her, the sound of thunder the farthest thing from my mind.

* * *

**_A/N--This whole chapter was just a bit of fluff. Sorry I've needed to vent my need for fluff. I promise lots of angst and the continuation of the dinner at Sirius's house. I promise. I need reviews for 'inspiration' hee hee!_**


	14. Son Of A Banshee

Ginny was almost a statue as she saw Harry walk in. She turned on her heel and sat at the table signaling Percy to do the same. He sat across from her hesitantly. He must have realized the awkwardness because he took his wand out and began to serve the food onto each plate.

"What a lovely supper. Smells really great.." The fakeness of Percy's voice made it all the more awful. Harry was sure that if he began to melt it would ease any suffering. Running away, oh the options he had to escape this. The tight grip of Hermione's hand on his shoulder though assured him that he would be locked there to endure it all. Great. He sat down beside Percy giving a quite greeting to him as he stared at the food before him.

"Well it's nice we're all together isn't it?" Hermione said sitting down and taking her fork taking a small bite. Ron took his seat across from Harry and wished he hadn't ended up beside Ginny. Right in the line of fire. Harry saw the look of worry on his best friend's face and took a bite as well. One. Three. Minutes seemed to slip by slower and slower. He had to fight from staring at Ginny, and soon enough it was useless.

"So Harry...I've heard you were dating that Zamira Gulch woman..remember how she took the advice column both magical and personal because she didn't want to share? What an ambitious little woman.."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time I dated someone a little too…"

"This is delicious Hermione. I'm so glad that you invited me over." Percy spoke the words loudly and they all gave an uncomfortable squirm.

"You dating anyone then?" Ron asked curiously and received a harsh elbowing into his side by his wife. "What? I was just curious.."

"No I'm not right now. I mean after my last relationship with a big headed arrogant unapologetic.."

"GINNY, YOUR HAIR LOOKS GREAT, WHAT SHAMPOO DO YOU USE?"

Ginny put her fork down as Hermione half yelled at her and she gave a devious smile. "Funny you should mention that..it was so easy to buy star dust shampoo straight from Antartica..but when you sell the famous Harry Potter's boxers...well all sorts of people just start throwing galleons at you.."

"You what?! "

"Well you weren't helping pay for anything…a girl can't just be abandoned and not fend for herself.."

"For shampoo?! The Holyhead Harpies are paying you enough to buy our flat eight times over every month!"

"Percy, isn't this delicious?" Ron took a bite avoiding the arguing all together. "I love it when we have curry.."

"Me too…next time we should have this at Mum's."

"Oh good idea.."

While the two brothers chatted away Ginny began to throw hexes and scream, at which Harry threw back a few hexes and ducked behind the counters in the kitchen. Hermione just stared in awe a mess of food down her chin her eyes wide.

"But you know Dad wouldn't really like this..it's a little spicy.."

"I know and with his stomach.."

"Ugh did Mum tell you that story as well?" He ducked to avoid a goblet. "How embarrassing is that?"

"YOU POMPOUS IDIOTIC SON OF A BANSHEE! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE TO BE WITH YOU THIS IS.."

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? I'M SURPRISED YOU'RE NOT OUT WITH MICHAEL CORNER OR ONE OF YOUR OTHER BOYFRIENDS…"

"WELL MAYBE I'D HAVE ENDED UP WITH ONE OF THEM IF I HADN'T ENDED UP WITH YOU! WHAT A WASTE OF MY LIFE!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY WE'RE FIGHTING!"

Ginny stopped her wand still poised in the air. She stared at him and her eyes looked full of hurt. "You really don't remember? You bastard.." She shoved into him harshly and with a noise of agony she disappeared. Hermione wiped her mouth and stared at the food that was on the floor and the various blast marks on the wall. Ron took another bite and leaned back into his seat looking at Percy.

"This has been a rather fascinating evening hasn't it?"

"I think so..I'll talk to Mum about us getting together maybe next week?"

"Alright, say hello to Audrey for us."

"Will do..evening Harry, Hermione." The elder Weasley brother wiped himself off and disappeared. It was really awkward with the three standing there. Finally Hermione gave a sigh.

"Oh you have really done it now Harry Potter! UGH I thought it would all happen so easily.." She gave a little sigh and disappeared leaving the two men alone. Ron stared at where his wife had been and sighed leaning forward.

"Whatever is going on..you should fix it. Because I really don't want Hermione going around like Ginny. Then I'll have to move in here with you.."

Harry sighed and took a bite of curry with a shake of his head. "Isn't that bad..we should have enough to eat for a while after this.."

Ron helped clear the food up and they sat in the living room playing with the seeking mirror and drinking fire whiskey. After the seventh time it started to really annoy Charlie to pop up with a sheet around his waist. Especially with his face as red as his hair.

"I really was just talking to.."

"Talking naked..shame shame.." Ron smiled at his older brother and watched as the image disappeared with a movement of the lettered tiles.

"I still can't wrap my head around..why Ginny was so mad? What were we fighting about?" Harry sat down in his chair closing his eyes. "Wasn't about the flat..nothing to do with money.."

"Dunno did you forget an anniversary or something?"

"No….I was just so mad..I can't even remember.."

"Hey why do you have the advice column out? Shall I write about you and Ginny?"

Harry gave a noise of annoyance and closed his eyes. "That'd be utterly useless…I can't imagine how she could help. I'm over Ginny anyway..whatever I don't even need her.."

"Listen to this..'To my dear Cherry Tart. Keep in mind it isn't the things you fight about that even matter. If you keep wanting to come back, if your heart pounds for her when you hear her name then you probably still love her. If your last date you spent looking for her ginger hair..it's obvious she means something to you. Go back, work things out. This sort of love only happens once in a life time.'. How absolutely cheesy.."

"I hate cherry tarts.." Harry closed his eyes and sank into his seat thinking.

* * *

"Morning beautiful.." I whisper into her ear as I look around the room. She shivers sleepily and rolls over to be away from me and I pull her closer.

"Sirius go away..it's too early…"

"You're the one that crawled into my bed!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" She sits up sleepily her dark hair in curls around her face as she realizes slowly that she'd slept in the same bed as I did. She blushes dark red and combs her hair back. "Oh I'd forgotten.."

I smile at her and kiss her lips yawning. "It smells like..pancakes.."

"Oh they're making breakfast…I could have done that.." She doesn't decide to argue though she just stretches her arms staring at me. "And just because I got scared doesn't mean anything.."

"It's okay to admit you want me..I kind of caught onto that when we ran away to your house…and mysteriously you're here in bed with me.." I whisper this into her ear wrapping my arms around her. I feel her tense and then giggle resting her head on me.

"I don't want to leave here.." I admit to her quietly. "We could just live here you know.."

"And do what exactly? If we don't go back to school we won't get decent jobs…and then where will we be hmm?" She keeps her eyes closed breathing against my chest.

"I could be a winged horse jockey.."

"Besides..James'd be mad if I don't go back."

"Since when did you and James become best friends huh?" I poke her nose and she wrinkles it giggling slightly staring up at me with those eyes. She moves slowly and kisses me, putting her arms gingerly around my neck. I pull away sticking my tongue out. "That doesn't answer my question.."

"Well isn't it obvious? My secret plan is to date all the marauders. James is next naturally…" Her sing song voice is almost too believable but I know from her smile that she is only teasing.

"Oh really? Good luck with that, Lily'd hex you so hard.."

"Why, I could just trade boyfriends with her..don't you think?"

I laugh at the mental image of dating Lily and wince. "Ugh..she'd kill me..besides after all this I'm not letting you go that easily.." I sit up and yawn staring out the window. The house smells like sea air, and the sight of the waves outside is really calming. She gets up and goes to stare outside. I wish we really could stay out here, safer than at Hogwarts where everyone will be so put off. I sigh and stand up pulling my shirt back on.

"Sirius…do you think everyone will be mad at us? I know my family will…Michael would approve of you because of your family..I really mean..will James and Lily..and even Peter and Rem..." Her voice hitches and I quickly go back to her holding her hands in mine staring down at her.

"James knew before anyone I think. Lily knew too..she scolded me for it a few times. Peter'd still worship the ground you walked on either way too. I think out of everyone they'll be pissed at me for waiting so long.." She listens to me and nods a few tears sliding down her cheeks. I wipe them off gently with my finger and kiss away the last one. "Let's go eat breakfast and head back to Hogwarts then shall we?"

"Yes of course.." She watches me her eyes staring directly into mine like she's making sure I'm being serious. "I should go change into my robes..and out of my nightgown.."

"Why? I think you'd make a lovely entrance to Hogwarts in only a nightgown..it'd be fascinating.."

She blushes but her mouth slides into a coy smile as she sticks her tongue out running to her room. I sort through my trunk and find some robes throwing them on and looking around the house. The portraits 

stare at me and whisper and I find this all the more amusing walking down the stairs. The houseelves have cleaned everything up, I hadn't seen it last night. I wait at the bottom of the stairs waiting, and in a few minutes she emerges and walks down the stairs in her robes, her hair tied back up with her shoelace with a messy elegance. I offer her my arm teasingly and she rolls her eyes as we walk to where a feast has been set out.

"They've really done too much..I don't even eat that much for breakfast.." She sits down and takes a piece of toast watching me. "You should eat as much as you usually do to make up for me.."

I laugh and begin to put bacon on my plate. "Oh I will…"

* * *

The house elves see us off. Siofra smiles at them and thanks them as they put our trunks on board and I keep hold of her hand as we get into a compartment. She stares out the window silently waiting for someone. I look out as well and then I catch on. She thinks that Remus and Michelle will show up to go back with us. The whistle of the Hogwarts Express makes her jump slightly and I close my eyes. They're not coming.

"I hate this long ride.." She half whispers and I move across to sit beside her holding her to me caressing her hair. She rests against me, and I bend slowly to kiss her. Finally after all of this we're together, sneaking around and late night whispers..

"Oi! Don't do that with me watching…" In a flash I see a movement of a hand where I'd just sat and as the cloak is thrown off I give a sigh. The invisibility cloak rests on the ground as he stretches himself out on the seat grinning at my expression of shock.

"James..what on earth.."

"Like I wouldn't come check up on things. I want to hear all about it. Come sit by me Siofra he can't explain with his hands all over you.." She doesn't say anything just smiles at James and goes to sit by him excitedly with a childish delight at seeing him.

"Where to begin.." I close my eyes. "Firstly…"

"Sirius is in love with me. He even loves my shoelaces.." Siofra half sings the words and I watch as she sits up with her knees to her chest her eyes on James. He just breaks out laughing.

"Really?" He looks back at me though with a knowing smile. "What an interesting development.."

* * *

_**A/N--The Harry/Ginny incident is really heating up! Also I really like having James appear..it really brings back everything into a nice neat circle. I love James, he really is such a funny boy. I really wish you'd review more if you read...but I shan't pout like a child for them. I just would like them that's all.**_

**REVIEW REPLY!**

**xmaraudergirlsx--**Oh I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I promise you'll have or marauder reunion very soon!


	15. Returning and More Marmalade

"Is everyone mad at me?" I've closed my eyes and am about to sleep but I can't help but listen as Siofra talks quietly to James. I'm still put off that he's shown up on our private ride but I am too curious to argue against it now.

"Why would they be mad at you…they'll say, 'Poor Siofra, seduced by that awful Sirius'." I peek open an eye expecting her to smile but instead she looks serious and hurt. I halfway move to reach out for her but within a moment James moves closer and I freeze. He puts a hand out and ruffles her hair, nodding his head to her. "I promise it'll be fine."

"I don't want people to be mad at me…or think poorly of me. That's all."

"It will…you worry far too much. Moony will be fine. No one will be mad."

"Good then…" She leans over and rests against James leaving her knees still close to her chest. I open my eyes and we sit in utter silence until her soft breathing slows. She's fallen asleep on him. James doesn't say anything until he's sure though and then he speaks.

"Glad you took my advice. I expect full details…"

"What a mess…" I sigh and stare at her sleeping figure a while. Then I gaze out the window watching the scenery going by. "You really think Moony will be alright? The expression on his face…"

"Well, you'll look like a git to people because of this. We can't keep this quiet. Then again I'd rather see people think you steal girls than being a sleaze and sleeping around all the time. Lily will probably be okay with it as long as you don't break up with her."

"It was her wrath I was hoping to avoid.." I tease watching him. He stretches his arms and stares down at her. I can't stand not having her within my grasp; to see her so relaxed against him. It's almost unnatural to have spent the last few hours with her and now be more than a few inches from her. I move over to pick her up and he hits my hand.

"Nope. You had forever with her, you're not returning and disappearing with her again. We much prefer her to you anyway. Peter'll be especially glad to see her. She's been tutoring him in charms for ages now. He was quite upset she'd gone and so had Remus."

I push out my lower lip staring at where he hit my hand like a wounded animal. I feign agony at even the sight of a possible injury and gaze up at him. "Do you know when Remus'll be back? Has he owled you or anything?"

"This evening…said Siofra's grandmother passed earlier this morning. That you two had disappeared all night..very suspicious indeed. He sort of skipped around the fact you took her from him. It was evident the way he talked about her though. How badly he felt that her grandmother was gone…that Michelle was cursing things all morning. Where did you and she go anyway?"

"Her grandmother left her a house."

"Oh I see…romantic getaway?"

"Sort of. Come on I can't just leave her there…she's my girlfriend not your's..your's is red headed and slightly frightening." I get up and pull Siofra against me picking her up bridal style. She moves against my shoulder giving a slight yawn as I set her beside me on our side. James watches the whole thing with an amused smile and yawns.

* * *

"Ugh..hangover…marmalade.." Harry forced himself up to his feet and stared at Ron who was asleep in one of the chairs. He wandered back to where he'd stumbled upon Sirius's stash of the substance and opened it to eat a spoonful. A cold shiver filled his head and the agony that would have followed him for ages was gone. He wandered back to the room they had been in and stared at the advice column. The picture of Zamira there winked playfully at him as if she wanted to taunt him. He stepped on it and woke Ron up.

"What go away Moine..sleepy.."

"You fell asleep here..get up Ron.." He murmured shaking him a while. "If you don't get up she'll kill you.."

"Ugh no…my head feels like a hippograff's having a tantrum in it…scary wife…angry..out all night.."

"Hold on I'll fix that.." Harry walked over and brought some of the marmalade mixture popping a spoonful in his friend's mouth. Ron squirmed but opened an eye looking surprised.

"That fixed it…I have to get back home. She's going to be so mad I didn't come back.." He fumbled to fix himself in his reflection in a mirror on the wall and looked back at Harry as if just waking up fully. He seemed to hesitate but then just let the words out. "So what are you going to do? I don't think I should leave if you're going to go nuts mate.."

"I'm not going to go nuts. I'll just have to remember why Gin and I argued in the first place…smooth it out from there. I'm sure it isn't as big an issue as she acted…she was just put off I haven't been dwelling on it. You go back to Hermione and make sure she's not too angry at you.."

Ron stared at Harry a while as if still unsure, until he finally decided Hermione's wrath was scarier than his sister's, at least for him personally. He gave a little wave and with a small flicker disappeared leaving Harry alone. The dark haired man sighed sitting down in his chair thinking deeply.

It hadn't been her birthday. He'd remembered that thankfully.

The anniversary of their first date…nope. He'd recalled that as well.

He considered how often he'd been gone, he'd gone to every single quidditch game she had. He'd sat there smiling and watching intently.

He needed air. He moved to get up and saw a portrait on the wall. He stared at it unblinkingly, and slowly it came back to him. What he'd gotten cross about, why she'd been upset he hadn't remembered. He had just forced himself not to recall her face when she was put off. They'd both made their points and her confession, her eyes full of tears.

Everything snapped together and at once he felt like the biggest ass in the world. He sighed resting his hands on his knees. How the hell could he fix this?

He saw the newspaper on the floor and decided to re-read it. He had to fix this…it really had been his own fault, her fault. Now fault didn't matter.

* * *

James half dances with his hand on Siofra's leading her. I follow holding her other hand, and I'm sure to any outsider we must look like silly children. I pray silently to whoever is listening that if we could just stay like this, that this will all work out, I would do anything. She stares up at the castle as if it could eat her whole, but as we get closer to the entrance I see the fear dull.

"I doubt anyone will know today anyway. Remus and Michelle are still there…you'll be fine." I whisper comfortingly into her ear. She nods and rests her head on my arm, clenching her hands together. I consider giving her a kiss but in case anyone's looking I'd rather us not look too comfortable. The castle seems to loom over us the closer we get, and with each movement I feel her move closer to me as if I'll turn us out. We walk inside and the distant sound of talking fills the air all at once.

"We're supposed to go to lunch..that's what time it is.." James states staring at his watch a moment. "So we'll be able to slip in fairly easily without much noise."

"Good…I just want to ease back in as painlessly as possible." She whispers her hands grasping tightly to my arm. As we walk in though there are papers being thrown around and fast whispers. In a flash all the room fills with silence and it appears a few of our classmates point at us. Siofra faints as someone calls out 'whore'.

* * *

Author's Notes: Sorry, was depressed for a while but am back! Will reply to newer reviews soon!


	16. SnapDragons

**James had thrown the first few hexes.** I had gotten my fair share too though! We sit in the hospital wing, watching as Siofra sips down the potion Pompfrey had given her. Slowly her arm grows back out, but her expression is somewhat frazzled, as if she was still just waking up to only one arm being the right length. She'd been unconcious for a while, and I'd carried her myself.

"I didn't throw that shrinking hex." I remind her, smoothing a hand on her face. Her eyes flicker back to me and she gives a nod, though she doesn't seem anymore relieved by my comment. I can hear Madame Pompfrey tending a few girls a couple beds down. Those were the ones that took most of our hexes, the ones that called out 'whore'. She listens to them talking, and even looks back towards them silently. I try to move in front of her but she pushes me so I don't block her view. I hate that she can see them.

"Well, not our best moment..how many detentions you think we're in for now Padfoot?" James yawns, rubbing the scorched part of his forehead wincing. I hope Madame Pompfrey can fix that bald spot, or Lily'll blame me for this. I give a shrug and he closes his eyes as if trying to sleep. My eyes go back to her, Siofra stares down at her limp arm, watching as her fingers plump back to normal size. She leans against me, resting her head on my chest.

"Sirius...everyone's really mad at me aren't they?" She whispers into my ear. "You and James can't say they aren't..see what all of this caused?"

"Siofra, I'd hex every student and professor here if it meant I could be with you." I reassure her, smoothing her hair back from her face. Her eyes fill with tears, glittering green eyes watching me to be sure I'm telling the truth. I feel awful watching her cry, and look back to James for something. He just stares out the window than back to her. I wipe away a few tears, trying desperately to think of something to make her happy. Merlin, someone do something!

"SIOFRA!" Bless him, Wormtail runs in almost sliding along the floor. In a flash he's at her feet like a puppy talking away to her about how he's missed her. She wipes her eyes instantly, smiling down at him. She reaches down and hugs him. He keeps talking a while than grows silent waiting to hear what she'll tell about her time away. Instead she laughs.

"Peter! I missed you too. You're so funny." She smiles and he continues to talk on and on to her about classes. James moves his head to signal us to talk alone and I walk over sitting by him. He brushes a hand down his robes and then looks forward though I can tell his words are directed at me. This is never good.

"It isn't going to be easy. People are going to talk..especially after today."

"Nah, I think Michelle had to have owled them about it. I'd hoped for a few days without this stuff going on but..life happens."

"Look when she was fixing your arm, I told her she might be better off going back to her Grandmother's. She can't finish the year out like this. She didn't seem to hate the idea…I mean if they'll do that in public what will happen if she walks by herself?"

I stare at him dumbfounded a moment, and ruffle my hair. "So you want her to just run?"

"She didn't like the idea at first but..she's brilliant. I can have Mum and Dad influence people if she wants a job..she has great marks either way." James gives me a nod and leans back. "I think it's a decent idea…she's scared to death of this happening again. Says she doesn't want you to get..hurt."

* * *

"We were drunk. You proposed to me. That's all you remember?" Ginny stared at Harry as he waited outside the flat, snapdragons in hand. He'd explained it all, in a rush of words. He looked down almost embarrassed by how she replied to this. He felt her snatch the flowers from his hands, and looked up in time to see her throw them behind her. "That's really it?"

"Gin I was really really drunk.."

"So, I forgive you now. We go back to arguing until one day we snap and kill each other. Is that the game we're playing here?" She sighed and rested her head against the doorway. "Each time you leave me alone here I feel like throwing the entire flat into the ocean. Do you get that? What are we doing Harry?"

He stared at her a moment and considered telling her 'no' coming up with something sweet and decent. Watching the exhaustion in her brown eyes though he couldn't say that. She turned as if to go inside and let him follow, waving him with her hand but he grabbed her hand. She sort of froze there, and turned to stare at him.

"Listen to me. I know we..we fight all the time. You like to argue, I'm probably useless when it comes to those…things you like to do. Picking stuff out. But I go to everyone of your quidditch games. I can't imagine living with anyone else but you. You've been here through everything. I want to do that for you. So drunk or not, I really do want to know if you'll marry me."

"That was really unromantic." Ginny's mouth was in a smile though, and she sighed and leaned against the wall staring at him, a hand on her forehead. "You really don't remember what else happened though. It'd be entrapment if I said yes now."

"What? I went out with Zamira Gulch..if you went out with Michael Corner a few times that's fine. I deserved that for forgetting what we were fighting about and running off." He grew annoyed at the way she seemed to be dancing around whatever else happened. He wanted to repeat his question but she pulled him inside shutting the door behind her.

"Look Harry. Here's the deal.." She began to talk and sighed walking over to the kitchen table and took her wand, and with a few flicks drew a circle around her stomach. He watched as a tiny dot moved, and for a moment wanted to ask what was going on until he caught on. It was like sobering up all in half a second and he gawked up at her.

"So Hermione isn't pregnant?!"

"Of course not…I am." She said matter of factly, pointing to the hologram on her stomach. "Only a while along..so you still up for being married to me knowing that we're going to have some little trouble maker wandering around? I mean considering he's both our child.."

"He's going to be one hell of a troublemaker." Harry finished putting a hand on her shoulder. "Baby or not, same question."

"Slow down there Potter…who says that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?" She smiled up at him and shook her head. "I was really mad.."

"You'll get mad at me again. It'll happen. I mean, one day if you wake up as your mother.."

"Merlin help us, then I want you to smack me around a little."

* * *

After we all get about 20 detentions each, I walk Siofra to the hideout. Hand in hand, I stare over at her wondering if she's going to bring it up. I can't imagine finishing out the year without her around me, smiling at me. Even a day without seeing a goofy shoelace would break my heart. It sounds so pathetic but it's true. Painfully so.

"So are everyone else going to stay with us tonight?" She gazes at me as soon as we walk inside and are sealed in the room. She wanders over to sit on one of the couches, and I follow holding her on my lap. She remains there, smoothing her fingers through my hair playing with it.

"No, Lily says she's coming to supervise us..and so James will. But Peter's going to sniff around and see who is all talking about it."

"It sounds funny not to mention Remus." I watch as she says this, and reach out to touch her face.

"You should listen to James..about going back to your Grandmother's house. I don't want you to get hurt..or upset from this. You could even go back to Remus if it'd make it easier.."

Siofra's eyes fill with tears and all at once she laughs, her laughter filling the whole room. She smiles and shakes her head resting her head on my shoulder and her arms around my neck. "No..it's okay. I want to be here with you. I want to explain it to Remus face to face. But after we finish the year, I want to return to Grandmother's house.."

"I'll be there too then."

"Good, because you'll want to see it when Peter and I get married. He'll be my last marauder." She teases playing with the shoelace around my wrist. She clutches it to her fingers going over the faded blue a moment.

"Face it Siofra..you're going to spned the rest of your life with me. Your Grandmother predicted it, and I don't want to make her a liar. She was such a fan of me…"

"You knew her one day..and then she told me I'd be in trouble with you!" She laughs and rests her head on my chest. "You're trouble Sirius Black..pure trouble."

It was midnight. Harry stared at the last page, the word trouble scrawled out to cover half the page. The rest of the pages are drawings, pictures. The first one was James releasing a snitch and Siofra dancing after it finally catching it. She'd laugh, dark hair falling loose from that famous shoelace. There were pictures of his Mum holding clothes up for her to wear and when she wasn't looking Siofra would make faces at the camera. One after another, the rest of the year and more. One picture in particular he stared at, he assumed Peter was holding the camera since Lily, Siofra, Sirius, James, and even Remus were all there smiling. His parents were holding hands, his father would raise her hand revealing an engagement ring in which she'd pull it back blushing. Remus was smiling hesitantly with Siofra playfully braiding his hair. Beside her Sirius was trying to grasp her hand, which had a silver band on it also though she didn't give him the hand.

"Harry it's late what are you doing?" Ginny yawned and looked over at the pictures. She looked at Siofra and pointed to her. "Whose she?"

"Ginny…we should pay your Mum a visit tomorrow. I have a few questions..maybe she can answer for me."

* * *

_**A/N--**This is not the end! I promise! I fully intend on another chapter, maybe one after that if it takes it. I'd like to go to Harry trying to find out about Siofra. Perhaps include the wedding if possible...I hope that I swept it all back up in this chapter nicely. I did this all fairly..randomly so I'm still worried to put it up. Please give me your opinions! 3_

**REVIEW REPLY!**

**HardcoreHobbit--**Oh thanks. It just seemed much easier than just writing down regular journal style. I'd imagine it'd be like a pensive, in that he'd just reflect the memories back onto it maybe? I'm not too smart like that but, you get the idea hopefully.


	17. Siofra's Fate

Harry and Ginny watched Molly's expression as she stared at the group picture Harry had brought. They'd assumed if anyone would be good to ask, it'd be her. She traced a finger against the girl, and sighed. She'd been silent for a while so the three of them sat waiting in silence until finally she nodded her head.

"Siofra was at your Dad's wedding…took most of the pictures from what I understand."

Ginny stared at the woman and then up at her mother. "So is she..."

"When the order was at his house…she came one night. She stood outside and just...just sat there waiting. We all thought she was a distorted muggle and she didn't know we were here naturally but...Sirius came out of the house long enough to talk to her."

"Why hadn't you mentioned this?"

"Remus…he was the only one with me when I watched him go outside. He waited with me and said that it'd be best to act as if we didn't know anything about it. He assured me he knew her and that they needed to talk. He said she was one of their friends but after Sirius was sent to Azkaban she wouldn't see anyone from the old days but him." The older woman sighed and smoothed her hair back. "I'm sorry…he just seemed rather upset and I don't see why you've brought her up."

Harry watched the woman and realized that she knew next to nothing. He imagined Sirius seeing her Siofra after so long and wondered what had happened. They'd hit a brickwall, how on earth were they going to find her with all of her friends gone.

"We've tried the seeking mirror Mum. It doesn't…go blank or form it just sort of turns silver and goes away. We'd really like to know if she's...still alive and what became of her. This whole...fight Harry and I had…Sirius's journal about her really helped Harry and..."

Mrs. Weasley all of a sudden stood straight up her eyes wide as she looked at Ginny. Both Harry and Ginny looked at each other and then she called out. "GINNY! You're PREGNANT!"

The two couldn't help but laugh at her sudden outburst, and Ginny nodded unable to hide her giggles. "Yeah, I am…oh Mum you scared us…how did you know?"

"Why on earth are you chasing after this woman when...I'm going to have a new grandchild! And.."

"Yeah Yeah Mum, we're getting married too if we can get that out of the way. Now do you have any idea how we could track down Siofra Flynn?" Ginny made it sound like nothing staring at the woman. She'd developed a determination to discover this woman, to find her out. Harry waited his eyes glancing at the woman as she sighed taking it all in. The sound of someone flooing into the chimney place made her look up.

"We're in the kitchen...oh Andromeda I'd forgotten you were coming over for tea." Mrs. Weasley was up and with a few flicks had the kettle boiling and was pouring the tea out. The woman who walked in had her brown hair tied up, leaving a few grey strands around her exhausted face. She sat down and looked at the picture for a moment. Little Teddy followed after her sitting down next to Harry smiling away with delight at the sight of the couple.

"What're you two looking at?" The older woman peered at the picture and before they could answer she made a noise. "Well lookie there…Siofra Flynn. This is a more spirited picture than Remus had."

"Did you know her?" Molly turned up to listen to her.

"Remus brought her to see Teddy after he was born. She didn't talk much, just played with the baby. Lovely girl…lives somewhere up north in Scotland. He told me they were old friends…he took Nymphadora up to see her after the wedding. I was sure I'd talked about her with you Molly..she had that funny..shoelace in her hair. That was it. A shoelace."

"Her grandmother's house." Harry stood up and grabbed Ginny's hand. "Sirius drew a map…I'm so thick..let's go."

* * *

Harry felt like a git for not thinking to go to the house earlier, but as he and Ginny stood outside the door he realized it looked as if it hadn't been lived in for a long time. Ginny knocked patiently and they waited the sound of the sea not too far from their ears. She reached to knock again but it opened swiftly and the overwhelming scent of cinnamon and porridge made them stare. The woman there was far aged from the young girl in the picture; her dark hair was tied up in a bun, with two braids down the side of her face and the unmistakable shoelace bow atop it all. Her face though, her mouth surrounded by smile lines and the signs of age across her. She was wearing a pair of black bellbottoms and a grey jumper. She brushed some food from her shirt and gave a laugh of delight at the sight of them.

"I'm sorry…I never get too many visitors and I was just about to have lunch. Come in, come in." She turned and they followed her stunned into silence. Harry had read all about her youth, but it felt odd to just follow her without an introduction. Bravely Ginny walked beside him looking around. The walls were covered in pictures. Mainly they were the marauders in all their young glory, and a whole wall seemed just to be Sirius and Siofra. Ginny couldn't help but lean in, pointing to one so Harry would look. In it, Peter Pettigrew blushed as Siofra kissed his forehead though Sirius pulled her back instantly and leaned over kissing her full on. She gave a smile and Siofra turned to see what they were looking at.

"Poor Peter….he was such a funny boy. I wish things hadn't…things had been better." Her voice was still the voice of a young woman. She looked over at Harry and reached out touching his face. Her fingertips felt cold against his skin, and she pulled back shaking her head. "Look at you…just like James. I saw you once when you were a baby..you had the cutest little smile.."

Her expression grew cold though and she turned walking into the dining room letting them follow her. The place was set with three places already, three bowls of porridge with a tea kettle and three tea cups. The kettle had two S's encircled in a heart but it looked as if someone had once attempted to blast it off. She sat and waited until they did too before she poured the tea.

"So, Harry and..you're most likely Ginny Weasley. It's lovely to have you two visiting. The house elves never like to sit and chat while eating, makes them feel awkward. I'm not much for company though so I can't blame them. Come come, tell me why you've came." She smiled pouring them both tea and taking her own taking a deep drink of it.

She'd spoken so directly that Harry waited until she was done sipping her tea before he began. "Well I um…I found Sirius's journal and.."

"From Hogwarts?" She put her cup down instantly sitting up. "Oh please let me take a look."

Ginny removed it from her purse, and handed it to the woman. She thumbed through the pages, and all at once she smiled smoothing over a sketch Sirius had done of her. She leaned back staring at it. "Merlin's beard..look at it…so you read this..and thought you'd come see if I was still around?"

Harry gave a slight nod, and spoke again. "Yes we um..were fighting and it really got me through it..and I wanted to know what happened after..after Hogwarts. I read everything up until then but.."

Siofra watched them a minute and nodded gently. " Oh I see…hmm…" She continued and found the group picture, staring at Sirius as he grasped her hand. She wiped a tear from her eye and looked up at the two with a nod. "Alright…but eat your porridge first. I won't have you two starving. I so rarely have company I could just talk talk talk away and you two'd feel awfully hungry."

Harry and Ginny ate all too fast, making the woman smile a little. She got up and walked over to a wall, taking a picture off. She sat down with it, and as soon as they both finished she began.

"Sirius moved straight in with me here after Hogwarts. The people were really mean…Michelle never did let me forget that I 'stole' him away. I got through it though with everyone. Even Remus..he eventually forgave me when we all talked it out. I never felt as bad for Michelle as I did for Remus. Your parents Harry, they half lived here with us. James and Sirius were always up to something..and your Mum had to help me clean out most of my Grandmother's things from this house. Remus would come over and help me out too. Being a werewolf…he couldn't get a job very easily so between James and us we made sure he was supported. So he spent so much time trying to fix things. Naturally they were all in the order but..well..I had my reasons to stay out of the Wizarding war..." She seemed a tad sad and looked back at them. "So what else did you want to know then?"

Ginny spoke before Harry could, sitting up in her chair like an excited child. "Were you married to Sirius?"

Siofra froze and that's when the twosome noticed the silver band on her finger. Like the kettle it had two S's and a heart around it with little black sapphires. She looked down at it, twisting it gently. She took the picture she'd been holding letting them see it. It had Lily clapping delighted at the sight of Sirius sliding the ring onto Siofra's finger in the very dining room the two were in. "Oh. Well….I was the maid of honor at your Mum's wedding. James and Sirius proposed to the two of us the same day… \Sirius and I though...kept putting off actually getting married. I always wanted to go somewhere...and we could never decide anything. Really we were such flighty children sometimes..never really worked. It was like we were playing house. Your Mum always told Sirius that I was just waiting to marry someone smarter...oh he was so mad when she did that. So we finally decided we'd get married on November 1st…a few months after you were born. When I told James he said, 'Great, Harry's going to need some little mischief making friends. Get on it.' I really knew..Sirius and I would be as happy as your parents. Well the night before, Lily had helped me finish up the back of my gown...and I came home and he was gone. He never just left without telling me..but once in a while he'd have a surprise so I assumed that was it. I..wandered the house cleaning..made some dinner…until finally I decided he'd gone to see your father. I went there..and it was.."

The woman's face paled and she shivered, shaking her head. "I..I was devastated. I couldn't move..and finally I apparated to Remus's. I don't remember much after getting there...he said I just kept crying and screaming that everyone was dead..I just remember waking up to see the Daily Prophet. Lily's face, James's face..Peter..and Sirius arrested. Nothing made sense for a few days. I couldn't go back alone..without Sirius. So Remus came back to the house with me. People came to interview me but..he hexed at them until they stopped coming. I couldn't grasp it..that Sirius... MY Sirius had killed our best friends. Even with all the chaos of Voldemort..we lived each day on this high. Had betrayed them..but my cousin Michelle had been a death eater..and I had worried that..maybe he'd gone back to her and that's how…"

Ginny walked over and gingerly hugged the woman. She sobbed for a while, shaking her head. When she'd calmed down again she wiped her eyes trying to breath normally. "I'm sorry…but..it was a bad time for me. Everyone was overjoyed that Voldemort was gone but I felt like the whole world had crumbled. Dumbledore even came once..wanting to ask why I hadn't fought for custody of you. I'm sure living with muggles was hard Harry but..I told him that I could barely eat. Merlin knows I knew that I could never care for a child..even James and Lily's. Remus moved in to be sure I was even taking care of myself. I'd have died if he hadn't been here. He worked here and there..I'd make supper or fix his robes when he wouldn't buy new ones. I even said once that we may as well get married but…he said he couldn't imagine after everything me being anything else but 'Sirius's girl'. Which was so painful to think of. I understand though..I did hurt him something awful. Then when the papers came out…he'd escaped. I stayed in Remus's flat while he went to teach. I mean what if he showed up..it was his home before Azkaban…but his face was everywhere. Aurors were always wandering around the flat..demanding to know if I knew anything. Then when Remus came back from Hogwarts..telling me all about Sirius I was so angry. I mean..if he hadn't come to tell me himself did Sirius even care about me? So I told Remus..it was better if the world thought I was dead. Including Sirius. So I had all sorts of seeking mirror protection spells on the house. It took me so long to get them up but..no one can find me when I'm here. Like I'm a ghost.."

Harry nodded and looked at her. He could imagine how hurt Sirius had been at his parents's home. Of course he couldn't leave if she wouldn't come see him. He thought a moment and spoke. "But you came to Grimmuld place…so you did miss him right? You wanted.."

"Remus mentioned that he was there..but I wouldn't go in with him. I couldn't. I waited outside..and before I left Sirius came out. I felt like that same seventeen year old girl..and I couldn't move. He told me that I could stay with him. That he never betrayed anyone…that we could try to do it all. Fix it. 'We've still got each other Siofra..and Moony too..'. I told him that I never took off my ring..and I promised that when his name was cleared I'd come out of hiding. Remus was so happy for us..he'd send letters between us..since owls were so dangerous. But then when Remus came and told me about the Department of Mysteries..I wished I'd joined the Order. I still do..even a few days next to Sirius..to eat with him and talk. I spent years waiting for someone to wake me up..tell me he was alive. I was too cowardly to trust anything besides Remus. I suppose it sounds like I was in love with him but..he had never betrayed me. Or died."

They all sat in silence as the woman took another drink of tea, her eyes falling on the picture. "I like to imagine Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus all together again somewhere. Heaven I suppose..waiting for me. Just to piss Sirius off..I'll hug James first. Then Remus. That keeps me going anymore. I was thinking of writing a book…but I doubt anyone'd want to hear about a coward."

Siofra stood up and shook her head. "Listen to me prattling on…you two enjoy the porridge? Its one of the only things that Lily managed to teach me to make. "

"It was really good." Ginny nodded her head gently. "I'm…I'm so sorry about everything Siofra. You and Sirius.."

"My memories of him..are mainly happy. He always made me smile….and between him and James I had a family. Your father was more of a brother to me than my own did..he was a death eater too. I should stop living in the past…I mean look, Remus may be gone but he has such a handsome son here. Sirius left you behind..he and James and Lily..all right here." She poked Harry's forehead and hugged Ginny. "So tell me..are the rumours true? Are you two going to elope in Canada? I find the whole idea dramatically romantic."

* * *

**A/N--**_No, this is not the end either! BWAHAHA! One last chapter to wrap it all up. I thought I'd end it here but..I'd like to do a pinch more._

**REVIEW REPLIES!!**

_**Loverofbooks20--**I did. I still have another chapter too so I'll get on that too!_

_**Katmeows4no1--**I really think Siofra was the sort of character that I am so proud to have made. Thanks for liking her as well!_


	18. Forever And For Always

**"You didn't have to do this."** Siofra murmured aloud as she fumbled with the laces at the back of her dress. Ginny reached back to help her; the red head's fingers moving much easier than the darker haired woman's.

"Oh come on…Hermione loved the idea of you being my maid of honor…and since she's married to Ron she'd have to be called a Matron and that'd annoy her."

"It's not very fair to say that. I could be Hermione's Mum and I'm still referred to as 'maid'. How sad is that? People will assume I'm Harry's unattractive aunt or something.."

Siofra stared at her reflection, the dark green gown clinging to her matching the color of her eyes. The whole dress was green and yellow, because of Ginny's quidditch team the wedding was done with those colors. It was hard to imagine months before she rarely ever left, let alone to the wizarding world. But with her fascination of Harry and Ginny, their lives and all they could tell her of Sirius before his end. It was the step she took until she was out.

She gradually met everyone. The Weasley children all spent countless evenings 'popping in' to get a glimpse of pictures of Sirius as a young man. She didn't mind, though when Mrs. Weasley came over she often found herself openly advised on little cleaning things. Even then she enjoyed the idea of people around. Her favourite companion though was young Teddy Lupin who she volunteered to baby sit a few times and ended up spending a majority of time with. She spent a few days a week taking him on little adventures, while telling him all about his father. He had in fact saved her from herself. So it seemed only natural she'd half adopt his son.

She sighed as she remembered how all that led up to sitting with Ginny in the Weasley home in a gown. They'd rushed the whole thing a bit, but the idea of her stomach sticking out in a wedding dress was a little 'classless' as Mrs. Weasley had tacked onto the idea. So it was put together in a flurry. Staring at her reflection she pouted her lip. She felt rather old and foolish to be someone's maid of honor but she reached back to hug the red head.

"How's the morning sickness? Wishing you'd just eloped in Canada?"

"It'd be okay if Hermione hadn't insisted on that perfume her Mum bought for me. Ugh it's almost enough to make me sick again…now she's all over looking for something 'new' for me."

"Oh that reminds me." Siofra fished into her hair and removed her shoelace. She fingered it a moment then took the clip from Ginny's hair tying it up with the shoelace.

"What's that for?"

"Something blue silly. Besides the silverware I hadn't given you and Harry anything. So here's your something blue." Her hands moved patiently and as Ginny stared at her reflection she realized her hair looked better than it had in the bun Fleur had made. She reached up to touch it a moment, then her eyes widened.

"You can't give this to me Siofra. Its your's, I mean.."

Siofra watched her patiently and shook her head. "Oh don't give me that. You know how silly I look a woman at my age wandering around with a shoelace in my hair? No, come on don't fuss with me over this. We've got to get you ready before Hermione finds your something new. "

* * *

The whole wedding was a rush of excitement. So many people invited themselves that it seemed Bill and Ron would have to use an expanding spell on the grounds once or twice an hour. Naturally at the wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley it should have been expected. Siofra watched it all with amusement, remembering the names she could. The first few dances she picked Teddy up and danced with him, much to his delight.

"Auntie 'Ofra, I want to dance with Ginny next okay?"

"Sure, go break my heart you little munchkin." She patted his head and sent him off with the feeling of a visitor. Sure, adjusting to the wizarding world was nice. She'd let the whole world pass by her as she sat depressed in her house. She wandered back over to her table, sitting down to have a sip of wine. Sighing, she combed her hair back with her fingers. Sirius would scold her for it, they'd had such adventurous dreams for themselves…but she'd reserved to forgive the past. She could see the couples dancing, and snapped a new picture of the newly wedded pair. The evening slipped onto it as she kept taking pictures, wandering but mainly staying around her table. Ginny and Harry smiled wrapped around each other, and the Zamira woman who'd wandered in with a large blonde wig was snapping pictures from her side table. She herself took a few more pictures, smoothing her black hair down. It had been a while since she let it just fall like that. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she gazed up at Charlie Weasley.

"Your Mum managed to cut off your hair then?" She said with an amused smile.

He groaned as he reached back nodding. "Yeah, I hadn't really expected it and then 'snip'. But Ginny laughed so I guess my hairs her wedding gift. What're you doing up here just staring away?"

"I was just thinking, with them off on their honeymoon I won't have anyone to have supper with. They make excellent company. That and they are really able to ignore my awful cooking. Freeing the house elves was not my brightest idea…but don't let your Mum know that. I'm supposed to be practicing her latest tips…"

"Yeah, well at least she hasn't gotten to your hair yet." He sat down beside her watching the people as well. The setting sun made the whole Weasley yard glow, and set a mood better than any spell could.

"Not yet. Come on then, what're you doing up here with me? There are loads of hearts to break out there. I was about to pop home anyway once I got to say my good-byes."

"Here I was about to ask you to dance.."

"Oh don't tease me Charlie. I'm 12 years older than you.."

"Fine then. But it'd really annoy my Mum if I blew off that girl she's trying to push on me for someone else…" He gave her a smile standing up and offering her his hand.

"Alright, one dance." She gave him her hand getting to her feet. They walked out to the dance floor and already Mrs. Weasley's eyes found them and she seemed to be staring. Charlie put his arms around her waist and they danced almost too close, making Siofra laugh as Ginny made faces at her. "Look at what you've done. Here I was perfectly respectable and quiet.."

"Everyone could tell by seeing you that you weren't like that.."

"Well I attempted to come off that way."

"Hey, I let Harry and Ginny stay at my place in Romania..it'd kill Mum if you let me stay and didn't say anything to her. It's only for a week or so.."

"Well, why don't you marry me..a dance and suddenly you're moving in?" Siofra watched him and thought about Sirius, and the dreams they'd had, and realized that she wasn't dead. She could still live a while, and stared at him. "Fine, but one favour for me."

"Name it."

"Know anyone with winged horses? I've been meaning to train to be a jockey for a while now.."

* * *

Everything wasn't white. She'd prepared herself for everything to be white, maybe a shining light. Instead there was the distant sound of footsteps and trains. Things shifted from black to grey, and then to the colors that came after a long rainstorm. Siofra felt as if she were just getting off the Hogwarts express for all the rush of voices and people around her. However she could only see a small group waiting for her. She rushed past everyone else, and instantly jumped into the arms of a tall young man with black hair, who held her tightly.

"I've missed you so much…it was so unfair..all that time taken from us.." She half sobbed into his chest, clinging to him. He held her just as tightly, letting her cry for a while before he took a step back to take a look at her. He held her face in his hands kissing her forehead.

"Well its about time you showed up here. Thought Moony'd go crazy waiting. Told Nymphadora we'd stun him if she wanted.." James Potter couldn't help but grin letting go of her as she turned her attentions to the impatient next man.

"REMUS!" She said squealing with delight, giving a friendly wave to his wife as she hugged him. "Oh you two have the most handsome son! He's so smart…a bit clumsy though. I suppose he'll be put off I won't go robe shopping with him tomorrow. Merlin Remus, you look so great.."

"You do too...not a grey hair on your head." He fingered her hair a while and she smiled.

"Good, I'd hate to be the only old one of us. I hope your wife doesn't get onto me, but you were my first boyfriend. Would it be rude of me to kiss you?"

"Yes yes, make a prat out of yourself. I'm only the bloody love of your life." Sirius Black appeared as the same mischievous young man from her pictures. He was standing beside Lily looking rather dejected, pouting his lower lip like a child. Everyone was just as they had been, and it almost seemed to good to be true until she stared at him. That made it all real for her. That sarcastic way he spoke to her, but the grin that formed across his lips said otherwise to everything. She ran to him next but didn't hug him at first just stared at him, touching his face.

"You're the prat….I spent half my life mourning you." She whispered as she traced his face. He smoothed his fingers through her hair, and she saw the blue along his wrist. He looked at it too and then to her hair which was all around her face.

"Where's your shoelace huh?"

"Gave it to Ginny Weasley on her wedding day. Before I started running round with Charlie Weasley..have to admit no one snogs as well as you do though Siri.." She grinned at his horrified expression and she jumped into his arms kissing him. He'd caught her, lifting her closer. Her arms were around his neck, and he held her there. It was as if they were still 17 moving into her Grandmother's house.

"Oh come off it Sirius…give her back to us. Lily hasn't even gotten a hello..and neither has Nymphadora." James called out laughing. Sirius however had no intention of letting her go until he was ready. It seemed like a lifetime before he let her down and she wandered over giving Lily a hug as well.

"Good, because if you'd have snogged me it'd make this all awkward.." Lily murmured to her with a smile.

She darted over to Nymphadora hugging her. "He is..he's so handsome. His third year he's already able to do a lot more hexes than any of the marauders could. Not that I taught him anything like that." She smiled and felt a little pinch on her arm from Remus.

"I thought he'd be safe from that with James and Sirius here with us.."

"Auntie Ofra doesn't let anyone's education fall in the case of hexes and mild knowledge. I guess it's up to Harry to pass down the 'marmalade' hang over cure." Siofra considered aloud feeling as Sirius picked her up. She laughed as he carried her bridal style away from the entrance the people came in from. It did appear like King's Cross as she looked back.

"We've planned a party for you Siofra. Now I know it'll take a little adjusting so it'll probably be tonight.."

"Tommorow Lily." James murmured putting his arm around his wife. He acted as though he were whispering though he only rose his voice as he led her a different direction. "They'll naturally have to shag a few hours before even thinking about us again.."

"James Potter!" She called out her whole face turning pink.

"No he's right Lils! Tomorrow sounds lovely James! Have Remus make some marmalade for my party.." Siofra giggled.

"No hangovers here.."

"Excellent! That's even better than eternity with you Black." Siofra murmured into Sirius's ears as he led them down a lane. Once she could no longer see Remus and his wife, or James and his her attention fell back on Sirius. He stopped and let her look at their destionation. Their home. The house her grandmother left them, as perfect as it was. "So this is it then? Happily ever after?"

"Well you get to spend forever with me don't you?"

"I suppose that's fine. But if I get bored I want to switch with Nymphadora…I bet their house is prettier.."

"Are you kidding? Everything is exactly as we had it! I haven't waited this long to hear you complain Siofra Flynn.."

She smiled and kissed him, shaking her head. "I haven't waited this long for nothing either.."

"How'd you die anyway huh?"

"Flying horse jockey. Charlie took charge of my house while I raced in Japan for a while. Some girl who wasn't too fond of me let her pet Boomslang free into my room. Nasty bugger, bit me and next thing I know I'm here." She murmured as he led her inside. The house was lit with candles and the walls reflected back with the same pictures she'd clung to for ages. The whole house had an air of happiness around it, and she looked back at him. "I'm sorry."

"No, we're not going to say that now. You meant everything to me Siofra..you always will. So tell me, how good a snog was Charlie Weasley huh?"

"I never snogged another boy after you." She put her arms around his neck clinging to him. She released him, taking a shy step towards the stairs. "So, shag until tomorrow's dinner party?"

"Sounds great to me…" He chuckled grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. They had forever, they had the moments stolen from them, they had everything. But only 29 hours until Lily Potter's dinner party to shag until they couldn't move.

* * *

_**A/N---**Oh my. It breaks my heart to realize this is the end of this fanfic. I really fell in love with Sirius all over again. I hope you loved it as much as I did. I was originally going to end it with just Charlie and Siofra chatting, but as I stared at it I knew it couldn't. Siofra had mentioned going to run to James first and so I just had to have them all finally reunited. Thank you for reading and I hope its been worth the wait for me to finish this! Writing the final bit with Sirius and Siofra and everyone, I had 'Love Song' By the Cure on replay a zillion times. That song was what helped me form it all out... Love and kisses._

**REVIEW REPLY!**

_Loverofbooks20--Aw..I really hope I didn't rush this and you enjoyed it._


End file.
